First Timers: Fire Emblem Awakening
by OCfan11
Summary: He's asexual, she's a he, and the princess has felt abandoned twice. All three are in a game that transcends dimensions, time, and their version of reality. It really isn't all that magical, though, because none of them are officially a Mage.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes helping someone stand up is more than enough._

;;;

Chapter One, or the Very Long Prologue

The twelve year old's face lights up as if he has just received the best, most wished for birthday present… five days after his birthday. The joyous look on the boy eases the guilt that has built up inside the older brother. It was all worth it to see the smile stretch across the young boy's face as they bought the game. All of the bus rides and snowed-in airports it took to return home finally paid off. Five days, and John could finally wish his brother a happy birthday.

"I can finally play it," the twelve year old exclaims again, running around the house in search for the scarcely used 3DS. He stops at the threshold to the living room and turns to the twenty years old that struggles to get the plastic off of the game case. "Thanks again, Jack."

"No problem," John replies. His little brother is already racing to his room to look through drawer bowels. John gives a cry of triumph as the plastic gives under his grip. "I told you I'd get you something you wanted! I thought you'd go more expensive than some handheld game!"

"Fire Emblem is not just some handheld game!" the year-to-go-to-be-a-teenager shouts back. He gives a similar sound of triumph and runs back to the living room as his brother stands up to throw away the garbage. He scrambles around trying to get the game out of its case and into his black and blue 3DS. "It is the best strategy game ever! Ten times better than chess, and one hundred times better than any regular board games! And in this one, you can marry people!"

John pops his head back into the living room, face twisting in mock worry. "Should I be concerned?"

"Nah," the boy waves him off. He finally gets the game in and powers it up. "I think you should be more worried that you got me a videogame a month before Christmas."

"Ma and pa still have that rule?" John asks, putting some popcorn in the microwave.

The younger brother gives a short laugh, "Yah, and they still don't like it when you call them that. You feel like taking their wrath for me?"

"Sure," John laughs to himself and makes his way back to the living room. He shakes his head as his brother watches with wide eyes at the starting animation. The man grabs the television remote and turns old, inches deep screen on. To himself, John mutters thoughtfully. "I pretty sure that dad's just happy I call him that."

The younger brother is silent for a moment, whether because he heard or because the game is so interesting is unknown. The boy suddenly pushes the handheld device onto his lounging brother, squeaking out, "Be right back."

"Where are you going?" John exclaims, sitting up and holding the device like it is fragile flower. He turns the volume of the television down and asks again, "Where are you going, Tris?"

Tristan turns around and gives his half-brother a smirk. "Bathroom. Start up the game for me, but close the top down as soon as anything interesting happens."

"Sure," John draws out. He looks down at the little device and sighs.

The microwave beeps once, signalling the popcorn is done. John reads the bottom screen of the device, ' _PRESS ANY BUTTON'_.

Tristan slams the door to their bathroom. It clicks shut as John presses A.

The microwave beeps a second time.

;;;

John's eyes fly open. Above him is an endless black ceiling; below him, a very uncomfortable stone floor. John puts a hand to his head and groans. He uses his right hand to push himself into a sitting position. He rubs his eyes, peeking through slanted lids. Light seems to come from the dark ceiling, but he can't figure out where it is from. The area around him looks like a colosseum, which only adds to make this place stranger.

John's gaze stops wandering when he sees a line cut through the walls. He slowly gets up, the only sounds coming from his breathing and his movement. He reaches his left hand out as the line seems to be closer than the actual walls. His hand touches something cool, going flat against it as if he is touching a windowpane. His eyes follow the line. It creates a rectangle. With further investigation, John discovers that the pane is only inside the rectangle. Then he discovers that he can walk around it, but, like a mirror, he can't see through it. If it is a mirror, he has no reflection.

John finally looks to his right arm, finding it more interesting than the fact the mirror does not give him a reflection. Besides the freaky, glowing, purple mark that has appeared on the back of his hand, there is a watch-like thing attached to his arm. He quickly pats his legs, making sure there is nothing under his jeans. Nope, only his right arm. A sad grin twists at his lips at a thought. It is a good thing he is left handed, just in case he might need to chop off his right arm.

He examines the watch-like thing. It dawns on him that this looks as though it is the bottom of a 3DS. The blue watch is missing the entire bottom row of buttons: Select, Start, Home, and Power. There is a left and right trigger, on their respective sides, on the top. Circle and direction pads are on the left side of the large screen. On the right, buttons X, Y, A, and B. A touch pen is tucked in on the side, just above the firmly attached strap.

Experimentally, John flicks the circle pad. He jumps when his watch suddenly bleeps. His eyes widen as he reads the words that appear on the screen, ' _Select a gender for your avatar_.'

John slowly looks up to the mirror, jumping back at the sight of the white haired man staring at him. The white haired man jumps back too. John and the man blink together. They both lean forwards.

John's curiosity peaks. The man in the thick robes and long pants copies Johns every move. From waving to doing yoga poses. John slowly moves around to peak at the other side of the mirror. He lets out a strangled sound as he sees a white haired woman in the same clothing as the man. He quickly goes back to the man's side. The watch gives a soft bleep. John reads the word under the first line, ' _Male_ '.

"Is this a character selection screen?" John asks out loud. He looks up to mirror man, who looks just as confused as him. John glances back to the watch, then at the man. He scoffs and sits down, the man doing the same thing. "No way! Whoever you are, I am not choosing an avatar! I refuse to do anything but sit here, so you better send me home right now!"

There is no answer, so John glares at the ceiling as if the person who did this to him is watching from up there. John is determined to wait out whoever it is. He takes his time switching his glares between the ceiling and the mirror. The white haired man only glares back.

It takes what feels like an hour before John gives up. It is not the deafening silence that causes him to give up. Nor is it the feeling of absolute loneliness. What causes John to finally break is the sound of his stomach rumbling.

"Fine," John sighs to himself. "I'll go through your stupid avatar selection. Just get me out of here."

Again, no answer. John sighs and looks at the mirror. He pauses, not knowing how to select male. After a few moments of fidgeting, John raises his right arm and waves, saying, "Um, male?"

His watch bleeps again, reading ' _Decide the appearance of your avatar_.'

John is not even surprised when a little menu appears on the side of the mirror. He starts with the first option and touches a finger to the arrow on the left of ' _Build_ '.

"Gah!" John exclaims. The white haired man in the mirror suddenly grew to a towering size. The mirror still copies his every move, but it is extremely awkward at the height difference. John quickly presses the right arrow, bringing the man back to his size. John sighs through his nose in defeat. "I was right; this is a character selection screen."

The next option is _'Face'_ , but John is not curious to see what the other options are. The white haired man already has the same face as him – brown eyes, small nose, and slim cheeks – so there really is no use. The man does not want to look at another face constantly in the mirror. That would push this strange reality-dream into becoming a reality-nightmare. By now he's pretty sure he is not asleep, and his face is fine the way it is.

The option after is ' _Hair'_ , but he goes to ' _Hair Colour'_ below that. John grins at seeing all of the wacky colours, ranging from white or black to pink or purple. He settles on a brownish-purple, leaning towards the mirror to admire and make sure he wants it. John runs a hand through his hair and nods, moving back to see what the styles for ' _Hair'_ are. The options are disappointing and he ends up going for the second one, short hair that falls flat around his face. He decided that it was better than the bedhead or peacock feathered choices.

The final option on the list is 'Voice', something that confuses John greatly. He openly asks, "Why can't I use my own voice?"

Of course, the mirror man does not answer. John reads that he has to press A to hear the voice. He follows the instructions, jumping back as a man's voice comes from nowhere and says, "Nicely done."

Coming out of his stupor, John repeats the words, frowning as it doesn't sound like quite the right tone. John spends five minutes switching between the three limited voice tones, deciding on the first, calmer and relaxing, mid-pitch one. He clicks on 'Next', and then groans as another menu appears.

He has to type in his name. John deletes the default name, Robin, and hits 'J' on the screen. He pauses before opting out his real name for his nickname, Jack. A part of him feels free as he presses ' _OK'_. Using the name that makes him, him, and not the name that was given by his biological father makes John smile. Wherever he is, he will be Jack, not John. It's the best feeling he has had since waking up in the colosseum.

Next, he is asked for his birthday month and day. He clicks the arrows on the mirror until they are on the correct numbers. When he looks down, he is given a choice of what to make his ' _Asset'_ and what to make his ' _Flaw'_. His jaw drops when it reads that he can have magic as an option for both. Like a burst of impulse goes off inside of him, the man chooses ' _Magic'_ as his asset and ' _Strength'_ as his flaw. It is like his dream – which he knew would never become a reality – of becoming a mage might come true. Except this is reality, and he has an option to use magic. He might even be able to use magic already, if the large overcoat the man in the mirror uses is any indication.

Like a kid in a candy store, he presses 'OK'. His watch asks if he is sure, and the man presses 'Yes'. The man and his mirror image smile.

Then a wave of drowsiness hits. The man puts his hand to his head, vaguely realizing that he is now wearing the outfit the mirror man was, instead of jeans and a t-shirt. The man tilts backwards, closing his eyes as the fall starts. He looks up at the endless black ceiling that seems to be swallowing him whole. His pale hand covers his paling face, and everything goes dark. The falling stops and the man's body is heavy, as if he has just fallen into a dream.

;;;

Premonition: Invisible Ties

Jack's eyes fly open as he runs. Except it is not him running, it's the dream him. His vision is limited by a hood, and he can minimally see the dark coloured, expansive room. A man with blue hair runs past Jack, grunting as he raises a sword.

 _Get him, Chrom_.

The words flash through Jack's mind, but he can barely make sense of their meaning. His dream self seems to know what is going on, and strays left from the blue haired man. The blue haired man raises the sword and swings it at a taller, thin black man who seems to radiate evil.

The black man dodges the swing once, and then dodges another swing. He sticks his hand out, grabbing hold of the blue haired man's swiping blade, and releases a shower of blue sparks. The blue haired man swings wildly, but the black man seems to have his sword trapped in a line of blue energy.

 _No_.

Jack hears the word and he feels his body respond. A tingling feeling starts in his left hand, and he brings it into view. A red light surrounds the hand, building up power; a feeling he realizes that he will never forget how to work. Jack feels his right arm tuck a book in further, some sounds being muttered out of his mouth. Just when the light reaches its peak, the blue haired man breaks his sword out of the blue energy lines and stumbles backwards. The black man quickly gathers up a ball of black energy and fires it at the blue haired man. The pale, blue haired man dives under the energy, swinging his sword up. The black man has disappeared.

"Up there!" the blue haired man yells. His sword points at the ceiling.

Jack's dream self looks up to see the black haired man fling a large, dark energy beam down at them. Without thought, his dream self flings backwards and shoots the pent-up, red power on his left hand at the black man.

It hits the man square on. The black man's deep voice echoes through the room as he disappears, "You fool!"

Jack can't see him, but he does see a dark ball of energy hitting the blue haired man and sending him flying into the wall. Something shouts in his mind.

 _No! Chrom!_

While the blue haired man, Chrom, struggles to stand, Jack's dream self looks over to the black man who gathers another energy ball. The man gives an evil laugh and then fires it at the struggling Chrom; shouting out, "Die!"

Jack's dream self gathers a quick bundle of red energy, jumping and throwing it at the dark ball. As he falls, the balls collide in the air, making a blinding flash of blue and yellow lights.

The book in Jack's arms shatters. Jack's dream self quickly gets up, gazing at the black man. The black man stares disappointedly back.

The blue haired man rushes over and helps Jack's dream self stand. Jack's hood falls down, opening up his point of view to reveal that they are in a throne room. Jack's dream self pulls back the sleeve on his right arm, revealing a watch with the screen showing the throne room as if it were a map with square coordinates. A black watch.

The blue haired man – definitely named Chrom because his figure is highlighted on the watch's screen as 'Chrom' – says firmly, "This is it! Our final battle!" Jack's dream self raises his head to look eye to eye at the man. "You're one of us, Jack, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

Jack's dream self looks down at his watch. He seems to do a double take as a tutorial appears on the watch's screen. He quickly skips the instructions, but Jack gets the gist of it from the words flashing by.

"Jack," Chrom starts, his eyes on the stationary black man half the room length away, "We have to get closer. Let's move!"

Jacks' dream self nods. His left arm moves and clicks A on Chrom's map sprite.

"All right," Chrom says with a nod, "my turn."

Jacks' dream self uses the circle pad to move a cursor over map squares and clicks on a blue, highlighted section of the grid map. Jack's head moves to see that spot on the ground light up. Chrom runs over to there, the light disappearing when he stands ready on the square. Jack's dream self presses on his own sprite, and then on the space beside Chrom.

"Go ahead, Jack," Chrom calls when he sees the area next to him glow.

Jacks' dream self runs to the area. When he stops, a shift seems to occur and no matter how much he wants to move, Jack can't. The black man keeps his gaze on them and lets out a deep laugh. He shouts at them, more specifically at Jack, "Ha ha ha! Why do you resist?"

Another shift occurs, and Jack is free to move.

"Good," Chrom says, glancing at Jack, "he's almost within reach. Let's move in and strike!"

Jacks' dream self clicks on his own sprite this time. He runs towards the black man, stopping a space away. Jack's right arm pulls out a yellow book from under his clothing. The book, Thoron, flutters open as the world around them disappears for a second.

The black man – the watch says that his name is Validar – laughs and shouts across the new area, "Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!"

Jacks' dream self pulls Thoron back with his right arm, letting loose a ball of pure electricity with his left. The yellow ball hits Validar, whom stumbles back as his health goes from thirty-nine bars to twenty bars.

The smug feeling shooting through Jack stops as soon as he is surrounded by a purple light. Somehow, Jack knows that Validar just used his tome, Grima's Truth, on him. The man does not even need to look at his watch to know that his health went from thirty-five bars to eighteen bars.

All this knowledge is really starting to freak Jack out.

The two men end up back in the throne room as if they didn't just fight each other. Jacks' dream self moves his tome back into his robes, pushing the long and loose sleeves back as if this is a normal occurrence. He clicks on Chrom, moving the blue haired man to the square in front of him.

Another battle occurs in the other area. Chrom rushes forwards and slashes at Validar. Jack stays behind Chrom, invisible wall stopping his dream self from running out and protecting the blue haired man when Validar throws magic in retaliation.

A shift passes over, freezing Chrom and Jacks' dream self in place. It passes quickly, and a resigned feeling comes over Jack. He does not know why, but Validar's disappointing gaze causes more feelings of furry and a deep unsettling need to end things. Chrom even turns when Jacks' dream self does not move right away. His arms eventually move, choosing himself as the person to finish off Validar's health bar.

In the fighting space, Jacks' dream self pulls out the tomb Thoron once again. He does not like the way his feelings twist as Thoron charges in his left hand. For a moment, he wavers. Then he looks at Chrom, who stands ready to destroy the invisible wall separating them if he has to protect Jack. Meeting his friend's gaze, Jack accepts the fact that he should be the one to finish off Validar. Thoron is released, and with it a thought from his dream self.

 _Goodbye, you dastard_.

The lightening attack hits, and Validar falls to the ground. Jacks' dream self does a small bow as everything fades back into the throne room.

Validar, purple flames sprouting from his body, groans in pain on the ground. Crom turns to Jack with a smile. Jack feels himself start to return it, but then Validar's voice echoes through the room. Jack turns sharply to see the man rise up from the ground, saying, "This isn't over… Damn you BOTH!"

A ball of dark energy is shot towards Chrom, but Jacks' dream self lunges forwards and knocks the blue haired man out of the way. The full force of the attack blinds him for a few moments, and Jack blacks out. His eyes flash open as he lands on his side on the ground. His hood has come around, softening the blow. Dazed, Jack can only watch as Chrom runs towards him.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asks, coming over to help Jack up. Chrom's eyes are wide with worry, sweat dripping down his forehead. That's what Jacks' dream self focuses on, how nice it is to have someone worry about him for a moment. Chrom helps heave Jack to his feet, a smile gracing his lips now that he is sure his friend is alright. "That's the end of him." They both look at the smoldering purple fire that surrounds Validar. "Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last…"

A head splitting pain rocks through Jack. It takes everything in him not to scream, and his dream self grunts as his vision goes red. The pain is awful, and it does not seem to end.

 _No!_

Jack's dream self screams profanities in their head as they straighten. The red haze and pain does not end. Through it, he can see Chrom. His dream self tries to pull back, away from the blue haired man. A deep laugh echoes through their minds, shocking Jack into stopping. His dream self keeps fighting back, trying hard to regain control over their body.

As another wave of pain hits, Chrom starts to look worried. He keeps a hand on Jack's left arm to keep Jack steady. This negates Jacks' dream self's effort to pull back. Through the haze of pain, Jack can hear Chrom ask, "… What's wrong?" When the world starts to tilt, Chrom goes to grab the other arm, "Hey, hang on-"

Chrom gasps and stumbles back, a large bolt of lightning sticking out of his stomach. All of the pain goes away, but the sight of the large bolt causes something inside Jacks' dream self to shatter. The built up resolve and strength to keep going and keep his friend safe, gone. Shock courses through Jack, and he turns to stare at his right hand as it sparks a few times. He used his right hand to stab Chrom, but it should have been impossible. He is left handed.

Jack turns back to Chrom, watching as the man starts to die in front of him. He tries to think of healing spells or items that could save his friend. Nothing comes to mind. A part of Jack is dying as Chrom does.

Chrom chokes out a few words, his hand cradling the bolt in his chest, "This is not your- your fault… Promise me," he flinches in pain and then looks Jack straight in the eye, "You'll escape from this place… Please, go…"

Then Chrom collapses onto the ground. Jack steps back in horror at what he has done. He keeps walking back as deep, evil laugher echoes both through the throne room and through his head.

 _No…_

The soft whisper of the word goes through Jack from the broken mind of his dream self. With that, Jack falls into darkness again. This time, it's into a dreamless sleep.

 _No…_

 _Not Chrom…_

It is strange to him that the dream voice sounds slightly feminine.

;;;

Prologue: The Verge of History

"Chrom," a clearly feminine voice wakes Jack, "we have to do SOMETHING."

Jack slightly opens his eyes. Two, blurry figures are outlined by the blue sky behind them; the _bright_ blue sky. Jack lets his eyes adjust as a voice speaks next. It sounds like Chrom from his dream, "What do you propose we do?"

Jack opens his eyes wider as the girl on his right stutters, "I… I dunno…"

Both Chrom on Jack's left and the girl on Jack's right look down and gasp. They lean over Jack, soft expressions on their faces. Jack is pretty sure he looks bewildered at seeing them, especially at seeing Chrom. Didn't he die…?

"I see you're awake now," Chrom says.

"Hey there!" the girl mumbles.

Jack looks from Chrom to her and then back as Chrom speaks again, "There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." The girl giggles and stands up straight. Chrom leans down further, hand outstretched, "Give me your hand."

Jack is sure that he looks confused by now. Everything around him feels clean and crisp, even the grass he seems to have been laid on. Still, he pushes past the confusion and reaches his right hand out to Chrom's gloved one. A jolt runs through Jack, making him feel drained. Jack chooses to pay more attention to his purple mark that seems to glare at him, the same one from the colosseum room. No one else notices the new tattoo, but he does not know these people so it really is not that strange. Chrom helps heave Jack up, and Jack ends up gazing into the slightly taller man's dreamy eyes.

Wait, what? Jack's brain stutters to a halt and discards that last observation. Looking to distract himself, Jack looks to see that there is one other person in the field with them. A man that looks like a fully armoured knight glares blankly at Jack. Jack blinks and turns to look back at Chrom. The sleepy feeling fades as Jack realizes that he is indeed in a field with three strangers, in an even stranger outfit. The large robe he wears is heavy, hot, and overall not proper for the nice weather.

"You all right?" Chrom asks.

"Y-yes," Jack stutters out. He is still pretty freaked out about the fact that the man from his dream is here in front of him. Also, he did not wake up back in his house. This is causing a very large amount of concern. "Thank you, Chrom."

Jack really wants to face palm after he says those words. Chrom looks slightly stunned at the mention of his name, but only asks, "Ah, then you know who I am?"

"No, actually," Jack answers honestly. He does not want to say that he just had a dream of a man he never met. That would be highly suspicious. Especially if that dream was a premonition, but Jack is not the type of man to believe in such things. Still, he is not ruling out all of the options. Trying to come up with a good explanation, Jack places both hands on his head and runs his fingers through his hair, thinking hard. "I… It's strange… Your name, it just… came to me…"

Chrom seems to take that answer well enough. He hums, but still looks seriously at Jack, "… Hmm, how curious." Next are the questions Jack dreads. "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is…" Jack looks down as he is suddenly stopped from saying John. He can't move his mouth to mimic the name on his birth certificate. "It's…" Jack tries again, but to no avail. He buttons down on his feelings of panic and lets out a stressed, "Hmm?"

"… You don't know your own name?" Chrom asks. He looks sceptical, not that Jack can blame him.

"I'm not sure if…" Jack stops - not being able to say his name again - and looks around, trying to change the subject. "I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

"Hey," the girl behind Chrom suddenly exclaims, except there is a flat, underlying tone to her voice. That startles Jack as it is combined with her fully expressive face. "I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung," flatly states the man in the knight's armor. With that first impression, Jack can tell he is going to hate him. "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but now your own?"

Jack decides to play along with the amnesia story, and to him it is not such a stretch from the actual truth. Not only does he not know where he is, he cannot say his own name. He does remember the point leading to here – meaning the recent dream – in excruciating detail. He does remember his childhood and that he is studying to be an engineer. What happened when he fell asleep is a different matter altogether. It is one big blank. That is, if he even fell asleep to begin with.

Jack opens his arms in a 'what-you-see-is-what-you-get' motion and looks helplessly at the three. Under the knight's deadpan gaze, Jack stutters out, "B-but it's the truth!"

Chrom silently looks at Jack, assessing him. Jack lowers his arms, his gaze practically pleading with the man from his dream. Chrom does not look away, but says, "… What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

Now Jack feels even more confused. These two armored men and the dainty looking lady are shepherds? Shepherds usually tend sheep… Jack wonders just where in the world he has ended up.

"Just the same, milord," Frederick continues in his emotionless tone, "I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

… _What_? Jack wonders if they are taking this shepherd deal a little too far. Also, he never thought of himself as a wolf or anything predator-like. His brother once referred to him as a teddy-panda bear, cute to look at and a preference to what he eats.

The thought adds to his worry. Did his brother come to this place as well? Is there anyone here like him, waking up in a field with no clue what is going on? These three people also don't have a watch like the one under his large coat. Is he the only one? Does the watch even come off?

Chrom seems to sense – or see – Jack's worry. He softens his expression, making him seem less intimidating than he had been when Jack said his name. Calmly and in a final tone, Chrom says, "Right then – we'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

Jack jerks out of his thoughts. He startles again as the words process. In a strange place with three strangers, Jack can tell that this is not going to end well. "Wait just one moment," Jack says hurriedly. "Do I have a say in this?"

Chrom waves his arms out slowly, as if to calm Jack. He continues calmly, "Peace, friend – I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

It is like Chrom does not listen to him. Jack wants to throw his hands up, but he decides against it. He might set off the knight, Frederick, who seems intent on watching him like a hawk. Chrom and the girl turn and start walking along a dirt path, while Frederick goes behind Jack and waits for him to start moving. Jack sighs, realizing he has no choice but to follow. Better that than failing to escape, it seems. Frederick seems to move well in his armor, and Jack really does not want to risk his life trying to run away from the man in the thick suit.

They walk in silence for a while. When a small village seems to come into view, Jack stops in slight fear. Chrom and the girl turn at Jack's lack of footsteps. Frederick stops as well, eyes still trained on Jack as if the man is a ticking time bomb.

"What will you do with me?" Jack asks. He is determined not to let his fear show, but looks to the ground as he grits his teeth. "Am I to be your prisoner?"

"Hah!" Chrom gives a smile laugh and a hint of a smile. He looks as if talking about Jack's fate is no big deal. "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

Jack does not like how nonchalantly Chrom speaks of what his future could hold, especially if Frederick convinces him to get on the hate-the-stranger train. Still, Jack does not want to let go of the little bit of information the blue haired man let slip. Jack asks, "Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

Jack's tongue slips on the word, mispronouncing it. The others don't comment on that, but it is actually Frederick that provides a vague answer. "You've never hear of the halidom?"

Jack's eyebrows furrow to mirror his confusion. Not only has he never heard of a place called Ylisse, but he has no clue what a halidom is. What he does know is that Frederick's constant put downs on him – a stranger – is really starting to get on his nerves.

"Ha!" Frederick says; his laugh as dull as he has been the entire time. "Someone pay this actor." Jack restrains his anger and does not turn to look at the knight. "He plays quite the fool!" It is getting to the point that whatever the man says just pisses Jack off more and more. "The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"Frederick," Chrom scolds the knight, "please." Frederick does not even look as though he hears the man. Jack decides to forgive Chrom when the blue haired man turns to him and explains where they are, finally. Anyone who stops Frederick from running his mouth is okay in Jack's mind, at the moment. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt." Here Chrom pauses and looks slightly embarrassed. "I suppose proper introductions are in order… My name is Chrom – But then, you already knew that." Jack has the decency to look embarrassed, but it quickly clears up as he laughs at Chrom's next words. "The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

The blonde girl, Lissa, throws her hands in the air and yells at her brother, "I am NOT delicate! … Hmph!" She glares at her brother before softening and smiling at Jack. Her underlying flat tone disappears as she shakes Jack's hand, but so does some of Jack's energy. That feeling of being drained comes back to him. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." Lissa then throws her arms out and cheers. "But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

Finally, Jack can't stop the question he's been wondering, "Shepherds? You tend sheep? … In full armor?"

Chrom's hint of a smile graces his lips. He gives a little snicker before continuing, "Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

Jack finally realizes why Frederick has been a major sore the entire time. With the title Frederick the Wary, how can the knight not be suspicious of the stranger? While Jack has some major questions about the way the knight goes about it, he turns to look at Frederick with new eyes. The knight nods and simply says, "A title I shall wear with pride." He gives a flat look over the group. "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." His eyes land on Jack and Frederick waves a hand to the side in explanation. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

Jack gives a grim nod as he understands where Frederick comes from. He admires the dedication the knight is taking to his roll, even if he would rather not be on the receiving end. A part of Jack hopes to prove his trustworthiness to the knight. Out loud, Jack politely and respectfully says, "I understand, sir. I would do no less myself." Jack pauses and finally comes to say what he should have said first earlier. "My name is Jack."

Not John. His name flows off of his tongue. Jack.

Remembering he is supposed to have amnesia about his name, Jack waves a hand out and looks slightly surprised. He gives as astonished huff and says, "… I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

Chrom can be nonchalant about how everything is going to resolve itself. Lissa can steal energy all she wants. Frederick can be an arse and have major trust issues because it is in his job title. Jack, well, he's decided that he might as well be indifferent to his 'sporadically' appearing memories. It might as well be his shtick since everyone has their own.

"Jack?" Chrom asks, looking confused at the name. "Is that foreign? …Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-"

"Chrom, look!" Lissa shouts, cutting her brother off. Jack looks to her, and then to the town a ways away. He understands why she is horrified. "Look at the town!"

Everyone else turns to see the large pillars of smoke rising from the town. A church can be seen, the most smoke coming from it. No town's people are spotted, but Jack can't tell whether it is a good thing or a bad thing.

"Damn it!" Chrom swears. His expression flashes to an unrecognizably serious one. "The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt… Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about him?" Frederick asks, casting Jack a pointed look.

Jack is just confused as to what is going on.

Chrom grunts out his response, "Unless he is on fire as well, it can wait!"

Frederick nods. "Aptly put, milord."

Lissa waves her arms around, trying to gain everyone's attention, "Let's go already!"

The three run off, leaving Jack in the dust. Jack's mouth falls open in exasperation. After all of this trouble, they just leave him behind. He reaches a hand out and calls out a weak, "But what about—Hmm…"

Before they can get too far away, an invisible wall pushes Jack after them. He stumbles a bit, turns to glare at the nothing that hit him, and stops moving. The wall hits his face, pushing him constantly after the three. Seeing that he has no other option, Jack rushes ahead of the invisible wall to catch up. He does not know whether to be angry that he can't seem to escape the three shepherds, or relieved. Though they are the only people he's met in this strange place, they have been nice-ish about having a stranger tag along. Although, Jack wonders if he might wish that they had dumped him in some strange town instead. He guesses that after he helps them, he will decide whether it really is worth sticking with them or not.

If the invisible wall is any indication, he might not have a choice either way.

;;;

Jack tries his best to not look at the blood and gore on the street. He almost halted in his running when he first spotted it or, more correctly, smelled it. The lack of bodies is frightening as well. It is like every disappeared, leaving behind mentally scarring scenes to remember them by.

When he realizes that Chrom's group has already rounded the corner to the church, he hurries his pace to catch up. It is during his running that he finally feels the sword strapped tightly to his waist, and notices the yellow book under his robe. Somewhere in his mind, he feels certain that he can use these. The feeling disturbs him.

Because of his lack of focus on his surroundings, Jack almost flies past Chrom's group. His poor, thin leather boots gather no traction and Jack waves his arms around to try and stay standing. It doesn't work. He falls backwards, but Chrom's group does not seem to notice him. Blaming his red cheeks on running here and not from embarrassment, Jack stands up and announces his presence by shouting, "Wait!"

"Jack!" Chrom shouts, looking mildly surprised under his serious expression. "You followed us! Why?"

Jack definitely does not want to say that an invisible wall forced him to follow. These people are already suspicious of him, and that statement might have him locked away. Who knows, invisible walls might be normal. Still, Jack does not say anything about that, and he does not say how he would rather be anywhere than this bloodied city. So, Jack pauses and simply says, "I… I'm not certain myself."

He sees the concerned glare Chrom sends his way, and pulls back part of his cloak to reveal his sword. Though he has never used a sword, or a magic tome like the one tucked in away under his cloak, Jack does know what he is doing. He does know how to use the weapons – the phantom feeling in his mind telling him all he needs to know – and won't turn his back on these people who helped him so far. So, Jack calms his breathing and looks seriously at Chrom, saying, "But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

Chrom does not hesitate in his reply, casting Jack one last glance and turning to face the enemy in the town's square, "Of course – strength in numbers. Just stay close!"

A bleep sounds, and Jack pulls back the sleeve of his arm to see that his watch's screen has lit up. The words 'Rout the enemy' pop up, and then are replaced by a gridded map over top of the town square, reaching to the front of the church.

"Remember, Jack," Frederick starts. Jack looks over. The two exchange cool gazes, "we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed."

Jack nods and then looks to his watch. His fingers ghost over the controls, the dream coming to mind. He clicks the A button on his own sprite – a little, purple haired person with a large cloak – and moves the cursor to the blue space diagonal to the nearest red sprite. Jack clicks on the blue space, and then a light appears on the ground a ways away. Jack does not know what's weirder, the fact that his teammates haven't moved or the fact that the mechanics of his dream are happening in real life.

"So, Jack," Chrom starts, looking over at the purple haired man with interest, "I see you wear a sword. It is – Wait, is that a tome? … You know magic?"

Jack looks down, his eyes slightly widening at his right hand holding a yellow book. He realises that he has unconsciously pulled it out of the robe after he clicked on the blue space. Jack tries to pass it off, but he does not radiate confidence in the moment. "I… believe so? I suppose I should check."

"You believe so?" Chrom asks, jerking away and sweating slightly. "Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…"

Jack resists the urge to twitch a smile at Chrom's interesting expression. To calm the man down, Jack tells him, "No, I can control it, I'm sure." Just as Chrom starts to relax, Jack quips out, "Now, how did this work again?" Chrom jerks slightly again and Jack does give a hint of a smile, "Ah, yes…"

Jack runs up to the glowing square beside a destroyed fruit stand. The red, plain looking man turns and looks blandly at him. Jack reads his watch as stats appear for the enemy, or 'Ruffian'. Jack decides that he is okay with attacking the man, as the Ruffian is holding a bloody bronze sword and a lackadaisical expression about the horror around him. Once that is decided, Jack and the Ruffian blink and end up on a long stretch of clear town. Jack only recognizes the smoking church in the background, but he pays no mind to that.

Jack charges up the tomb Thunder, a tingling feeling running through his body and focusing to his left hand. Smiling as he knows what to do, Jack releases the large, yellow ball from his left hand, firing it at the Ruffian that stands a long ways down the empty street. The Ruffian lets out a grunt when Thunder hits, but he is too far away to retaliate with his sword.

Jack reappears on the field, the Ruffian glaring at him. Jack does not care at this point, putting Thunder back into his cloak and pushing his right sleeve up. He clicks on Chrom's sprite, and then on the space next to himself and the Ruffian. The space lights up blue, and Jack turns to the blue haired man, waving out and calling, "Chrom, over here!"

Chrom snaps his gaze over the Jack, quickly making his way over. Jack motions to the blue square, and Chrom gets the hint, moving in front of the Ruffian.

"You just need to land a blow," Jack says quietly as Chrom passes. "Then he falls."

Jack is whipped away with Chrom and the Ruffian to the empty stretch of street. Chrom lets out a short cry, pointing his blade to the sky and rushing forwards. Jack follows silently behind, a hand touching the invisible wall separating him from two. Jack's lips twist into a frown as the Ruffian's health bars disappear and the man falls to the ground. Back in the square, the Ruffian is no longer on the spot. Jack blinks, slightly alarmed as the sprite fades from the spot on his watch.

That is when Jack realizes that they are going for the kill shot. There is no mercy, because these Ruffians killed off the towns people. There are no bodies, because the bodies disappear as soon as they are killed. This is a strange, new place; a place that leaves nothing for people to remember each other once dead.

Jack tries to shake away the newfound information, but it takes longer than it should. Luckily, it seems that no one notices him hiding his emotions. He could stand there all day, and no one would move to see if he is alright. This is both calming and disheartening. Jack takes a deep breath, and then takes out his watch. He clicks on Lissa.

"We'll see who's delicate!" Lissa shouts. Jack looks back to see her moving lively, and no one else moving at their speed. "I may not be able to attack like Chrom, but when you get injured? I'LL be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff! You just tell me where to go, Jack."

Jack tries something different. Like his phantom feelings, the phantom knowledge has him clicking on Lissa's sprite, and then on Frederick's sprite. The watch gives an option to pair them up, and Jack raises his eyebrows in surprise. He gladly agrees to the arrangement. From playing strategy games as a kid, he knows that the healer must be protected until they can take care of themselves. Healers are extremely valuable, as well as a large hassle to take care of. Until they can take care of themselves, it is better that they stay near or behind a teammate that can take care of a full-on assault. In this case, Frederick.

Jack has Frederick move to the empty space beside Chrom. A shift passes over, and it is as if everyone is suddenly moving at full speed. The closest Ruffian goes for Frederick, and Jack's watch bleeps. Jack finds that he can't move from his space, but he can see the battle happening on his watch screen. The axe wielding Ruffian does not damage Frederick by a lot, and Frederick's strength causes the man to fall to the ground, dead. The Ruffian's motionless body disappears, and Frederick and Lissa appear on the square they were previously standing on.

Jack finally takes notice to the mage that stands near another broken vendor stall. This mage looks with burning, purple eyes at Jack, and he knows that he will have to take a hit for this, or let someone else get damaged. Feeling rather selfless, Jack makes his sprite stand a square away and targets the mage.

Thunder does not do as much damage as he would have liked, but Jack knows that Chrom can finish the mage off now. The mage Ruffian fires a green slash, Wind, at Jack. Jack lets out a grunt, curling in on his stomach as the hit drops his health by four bars.

Back in the square, Jack straightens and wheezes as he clicks on Chrom. Jack watches from the other side of an invisible wall as the blue haired man slashes and kills the mage. A part of Jack is relived that the man is safe. The pain of losing a few bars is manageable, and he would gladly do it again to protect a friend.

Friend? Jack pauses before he goes to click on Frederick's sprite. Yes, he decides that Chrom is a friend. The blue haired man has helped him so far, going as far as to deal a killing blow so Jack would not have to. At this point, Chrom is now his friend. This serves to strengthen Jack's resolve to get them out of here, and to take blows if he needs to.

Jack takes a glimpse around the map on his screen. After assuring that there are no Ruffian's in the immediate battling distance, Jack moves Frederick to the shining square on the map. From there, Jack takes the option to switch Frederick for Lissa. Lissa heals Jack, and he gives her a polite 'thank you' in return.

Jack decides that he could take more blows if Lissa is always there to fix him up. Healers are precious. He will protect Lissa the best he can, too.

Frederick, with his glaring and imposing figure, makes it seem as though he can take care of himself.

The sparkles on Frederick's and Lissa's square fade, and the two turn to each other. Jack can read their conversation on his watch, but listening to them is much easier since the two are right beside him.

"How come you vanish after each battle?" Lissa asks Frederick. "Do you have a hobby or whatever?"

"You mean when I'm not serving the Shepherds?" Frederick replies, looking slightly amused. That bit of emotion is more shocking then his response. "I gather mushrooms."

"Hmm," Jack hums to himself. It seems that sparkle tiles have the partners engage in conversation. He wonders what happens when a single person goes on them; maybe an event?

A shift passes over and the Ruffians that were on the bridge rush closer, one by one. Another shift passes, freeing Jack to move. The Ruffian's are now within attacking distance.

"Are you all right, Jack?" Chrom asks, drawing the dark purple haired man's attention to him. "Don't rush into danger."

It sounds more like a warning, but Jack just smiles and soothes the blue haired man, "I'm fine, Chrom. Don't worry."

Chrom smiles back, his stiff posture relaxing the slightest. He earnestly tells Jack, "You've lent us your strength and that makes you a friend. Having an ally by my side gives me courage."

Jack smiles, and then frowns. Information that he doesn't know, floods through his mind. Trying to make sense of it, Jack half-heartedly tells Chrom, "Thank you, but… I think there's more to it than that."

Chrom looks about as confused as Jack feels. "What do you mean?"

Seeing numbers and hit points in his head, Jack runs a hand through his hair, saying, "I believe there's a tactical advantage to fighting side by side… It's fuzzy… Wait, yes: working in pairs improves strength, defense, speed…" Jack's eyes light up in understanding. The times that he stands there, watching Chrom through an invisible wall have actually supported the blue haired man. The same goes for Frederick and Lissa, even though one does not do any fighting. "Yes, yes, I'm sure of it!"

Jack looks to the three Ruffians, and then to the final leader across the bridge. A new plan forms in his mind. Clicking on his watch, Jack sends Frederick and Lissa to deal with the closest Ruffian. The two allies seem to know just what the glowing square means, and make their way over without instructions. Jack watches on his screen as Frederick cuts down the man with a large slash of his axe. The knight and the healer return from their battle with one less Ruffian to go after.

Jack sends himself next. He goes after the new mage, in the space beside Frederick and Lissa. In the strange, long stretch of town, Jack damages the Ruffian with a bolt of electricity from the tomb Thunder. Frederick watches with nothing short of a bored look. The mage Ruffian sends back a bolt of electricity from his own Thunder. Jack wheezes as he is hit in the stomach, but manages to stay standing.

His watch reads that he has leveled up, increasing a few of his stats. The only thing he takes notice of is a single bar added to his health bar. It is better than nothing, but he can't help but feel that a stronger magic and speed should make him feel _something_. A little disappointing that nothing feels different.

Jack doesn't dwell on his level two status, and moves Chrom as soon as he is back in the real town market. Chrom moves to the space beside Jack, and together they are transported with the mage Ruffian to the stretch of town. Chrom's sword strike ends the man, and Jack watches as Chrom reaches level two status as well. It is very strange to seem the numbers rise up, but nothing change on the man.

Jack is stuck as the remaining Ruffian that crossed the bridge attacks him in close range. The sword slices hard across Jack, but the purple haired man only grunts. While his chest is now constantly aching, being slashed at isn't nearly as uncomfortable as being shot with electricity is.

Jack slips out his tomb, and fires a bolt of Thunder in retaliation. His left hand lowers and, to his utter surprise, Chrom runs past him and slashes the Ruffian. The ruffian fades, dead. Jack stares in shock at Chrom. This continues until they are back in the real town. Only then does Jack shake his head, realizing that Chrom could probably become his best friend if he keeps pulling out surprise moves like that. Jack can keep taking the hits if Chrom is alright killing them. Jack will have to ask after this is all over. He doesn't want his friend having a mental breakdown.

With the subordinate Ruffians gone, the group is free to cross the bridge to the last standing man. Jack has Frederick and Lissa take the right side of the bridge, he takes the left, and Chrom goes into the middle.

Everyone freezes, but it passes quickly as it becomes their turn to move again.

Jack has the knight and medic move to the square that sparkles on his watch. It is the last one on the map. Instead of a chat between the two, Frederick reaches down, mumbling, "… Hmm? I'd better pick this up lest someone stumble on it…"

Jack can now see from his watch, that Frederick has a Slack Bow in his inventory. It does not allow for an option to use it, but Jack is sure someone will be able to do something with it later. After all, why have a bow but no archer?

Jack then looks at the options he has. The way he has set up means that he can attack the leader, a man named Garrick, but he can only take one hit from the man. Jack's health points are at twelve exactly. Garrick's Hand Axe would take six points for each hit. The only other option would be to wait and have Lissa heal him, and then attack with Chrom. Something in Jack tells him to not wait. This is the moment, and not to worry. He just needs to take a deep breath, and use his head.

So, Jack attacks Garrick from a space away. In the long stretch of town, Jack just has time to notice Chrom standing next to him. He remembers that his square is the one in front of Chrom, so that means they don't just have to be beside each other to help. The information about pairing up is starting to settle in his head, but not all of it is clear.

A raucous laughter echoes and draws Jack back to where he stands. Garrick, the leader of the Ruffian group, twirls his axe and growls out a challenge, "Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!"

Jack's fist tightens around Thunder. He takes a deep breath, relaxing his hold, and flips the book open. The energy charges up inside him, and is release through his free, left hand. It hits Garrick, causing ten points of damage. It still leaves fifteen points to go. To Jack's dismay, Chrom doesn't rush to help. The blue haired man stands there, eyes looking stormy as Garrick throws his axe at Jack.

"Gah!" Jack shouts, holding the shoulder the axe went through. The pain is extreme, reminding him that he can't take another hit. Luckily for him, no blood and no open wound. It is just phantom pain, which Jack can deal with.

Back in town, Jack then sends Chrom forwards, to the space between himself and Garrick. In the long version of town, Chrom slashes Garrick with his blade. Eight points of damage, leaving Garrick with a measly seven points. Jack tries to follow up, but the invisible wall stops him from following his new friend. Garrick's attack barely puts a dent into Chrom's health bar.

So when the turn shifts to Garrick, the man targets Jack. Jack almost has a heart attack as the axe swirls towards him, ready to finish him off. For a moment, Jack is so sure he is going to die. Then, time slows down. Jack blinks, hazily, as the axe twirls slower towards him, but still as terrifying. Jack takes a step to the side, and time speeds up. The axe flies by, missing him entirely.

Jack lets go of the breath he was holding. He confidently turns to Garrick, grabs his tomb, and without thinking, throws a blast of Thunder.

"Bwaargh!" Garrick shouts. Smoke seems to rise off of him just before he disappears.

Then it sinks in. Not even the sound telling him that he's leveled up can free Jack's mind of what just happened. He just killed a person. Garrick is dead, and he did it without a second thought. Jack's mind seems to easily wrap around the idea, but the man can't quite accept it himself. Whether dream, reality, or a parallel dimension, Jack has just killed someone.

Yet, back in the real town, Jack can only find himself saying, "Well, that's the end of that."

He pushes the thoughts of the death away. Jack is not ready to face that realization.

Everyone comes to stand with him, and the grid on the map on his watch disappears now that there are no threats. It is then that Jack realizes that this final battle has taken place in front of the church, the still smoking church. He also notices that the three people he helped seem to be taking this all rather well.

Lissa smiles and nods slightly, seemingly unaffected by the carnage around her, "Lucky for the town, we were close by." Her eyes widen and she turns to gush at Jack, making him take a step back. "But holy wow, Jack! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

He doesn't have it in his heart to crush such a happy face. He didn't even bother to use the sword strapped to his waist, although he is sure he could use it if need be. The watch helps with his tactics… He doesn't have an explanation for the sorcery. He is just glad that this world or dream or whatever it is, doesn't have people yelling witch and chasing him down. In fact, they seem rather happy that he can use tomes.

Chrom comes up and nods seriously at Jack, saying, "You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure."

Frederick is the next to speak, drawing everyone's gaze, "Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

Jack is still trying to think of ways to put 'I passed out because I touched a videogame', but can't come up with anything. So instead he looks pained, and shows Frederick both his hands in a helpless expression, saying, "I understand you skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me." Or why he had a dream about using magic when he never thought it possible. "But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know." Truth, Jack really has no idea what is going on. But he is ready to find out.

Chrom claps him on the shoulder, giving a small smile, "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

Frederick does not look so impressed. "And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

Chrom takes a step towards Frederick, leaving Jack to slip next to Lissa as they try to stay out of the two's serious staring match. "Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Jack's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician?"

Jack's eyebrows rise up. Of all the things, he would trust a stranger to be a tactician? Apparently the answer is yes, if the last battle is anything to go by.

"Besides," Chrom continues, "I believe his story, odd as it might be."

Wow, Jack can't even comprehend the relief he feels. "Th-thank you Chrom."

Chrom turns and looks seriously at the purple haired man. "So how about it? Will you join us, Jack?"

Jack tries not to sag in relief. He's glad that these people, who seem to be okay with murder afoot, aren't asking him for some extreme right of passage. In this new, strange, and slightly medieval land, Jack feels accepted. So he accepts the question with a smile, and the polite reply of, "I would be honored."

And he would be. Jack comes to the conclusion that he would be honoured to help Chrom, the man here and the same one from his dream, with anything. He owes him that much, since they literally found him alone and confused in a field.

Like that, the topic changes when Frederick glances to the church and back, saying, "Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

Since he wants to learn everything he can about this place, find out why he's here, Jack starts with the simple and probably stupid questions. "Plegian? What's that?"

Yep, by Frederick's expression it is definitely stupid that he asked.

Chrom takes pity on the man and explains, "Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor." Every word is getting stored in Jack's brain. "They send small bands into our territory hoping to instigate a war."

Lissa speaks up, sounding angry as she huffs, "And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless…"

Frederick looks seriously at her, "They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement."

Lissa sighs and nods, "I know, I know…" She giggles. "Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

Out of nowhere, a man runs up to their group. The man looks well-off, but has what appears to be generic village clothing. Jack wonders if this man will be important at all, or if he is just judging a book by its cover. It would be a fair assessment, though. Jack' group, and him with his heavy robes, stood out against the Ruffians. This new man doesn't look like the Ruffian's or Jack's group. This man looks normal.

"Milord, please!" the man shouts, looking pleadingly at Chrom. "You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

Frederick gives the first real smile Jack's seen him have. He shakes off the man's suggestion, "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand… But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

Only then does Jack tune into Lissa, who has apparently been talking under Frederick, "Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply-" Jack almost cracks up laughing when she finally registers Frederick's words. Her crestfallen face brings a smile to the other members. "Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

Frederick turns with a wide smile to her, "When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like…" Jack is beaming as Lissa looks horrified. He and Chrom share smiles as Frederick continues to tease the lady. "I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?"

"Frederick?" Lissa cries, flinching back. She sniffs and glares at the three smiling men. "Sometimes I hate you."

Jack holds back the snicker and whispers to Chrom, "You've quite the stern lieutenant there."

Lissa turns, having heard him, and frowns, "Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!"

Jack can see Chrom holding back a smile. Flatly, the blue haired man tells Jack, "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

Jack tries his best to look serious, "Duly noted."

"*Ahem*" Frederick coughs loudly, drawing everyone's attention to him. He's back to looking serious. "You do realize I AM still present?"

"Oh," Chrom's smile breaks free and he nods, "we realize."

Jack finally cracks up, a hand coming up to cover his smile, "Heh heh."

"Milord remains as amusing as ever," Frederick says dryly. Nobody flinches from his glare. "Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right," Chrom says, still smiling. He turns to the rest of the group, "all right. Ready to go, Jack? The capital isn't far."

"Lead the way," Jack says. The group starts walking, and he follows.

;;;

An hour or so after they leave the town the sun has nearly set and not much has been said. Jack doesn't know what he should ask, and there seems to be a comfortable silence stretching between the four that he doesn't want to break. As comfortable as it gets with Chrom on his left and Frederick glaring holes behind him.

Jack rolls his shoulder. The phantom pains are gone, thanks to Lissa. It still feels weird, though, slightly tingly as if the muscle needs to unwind itself.

Jack moves to scratch at his right arm, getting halted by the watch in the way. He glares at the large thing, until he realizes that there is something on the screen. It's a map, and they are walking on a line between the town they left, and a red dot. As they walk, a sprite version of him moves slowly towards the red dot. It's a bit unnerving.

Jack looks up and sees that no one else the watch problem. Maybe Frederick, but he is unsure how the watch would fit under the heavy armour. They keep walking towards the red dot. Keep moving towards an invisible marker. Jack lets his sleeve fall, hiding the watch again. He won't question it unless something happens. He does not believe that anything too bad can come from the red mark.

The sun keeps setting.

;;;

Chapter One: Unwelcome Change

Lissa huffs and stops them. Jack is glad, seeing as he can barely see a dozen feet in front of him. Lissa turns to Chrom scolding him as if he was the one to tell them to continue, "I told you - it's getting dark already!" She then flinches and slaps at a sleeve of her yellow dress. "… Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when-"

Jack has to cover his mouth to keep in his laugher. Lissa completely freaks out, jumping up and down and coughing. "Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

Chrom straight out laughs at his little sister. Poor Lissa is not allowed a moment of dignity. Chrom calms and gives a sympathetic chuckle, "Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?"

Jack bites his lip, hand still over his mouth. Lissa makes more faces, choking on something, " _Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck_! ... I think I swallowed it… I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks." She glares at her brother and stretches out her arms. "I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

Jack lowers his hand and looks around, hearing not just his own stomach rumbling. He chuckles to himself and looks around nervously, bringing up, "We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yes," Frederick nods in agreement, giving Jack an appraising look, "I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

"I'm not hunting a squirrel," Lissa says stubbornly. "I'll help with camp… I guess…"

"I'll gather firewood," Jack offers. "I don't know how well I can help with hunting or gathering…"

"I will come with you," Chrom offers. "I can show you the berries that we can eat and such. Who knows, maybe we'll come across a large enough game for us all to eat."

"I'll leave that to you, then," Jack says with a strained laugh.

"I shall help you, milady," Frederick says to Lissa. "I do not want you to stumble upon a nest of bugs while clearing the area."

"Frederick!"

;;;

"Chrom. Chrom it's a bear. It is a very large, very terrifying bear."

"Yes! This shall make a great meal for us all."

"Shh, don't go waking- Chrom! What are you doing? No! Don't charge at- Chrom! … … … … … … How?"

"Come here, Jack! Do you know how to skin animals?"

"… How?"

"No matter! Come and I will teach you!"

"… How?!"

;;;

Around the campfire, Chrom and Jack dig into their bear meat with gusto. Jack doesn't know when the last time he ate was, so the meat tastes like, well, bear. First time for everything, though. It isn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He'd still rather have chicken.

For some reason, Lissa looks put-off by the meat. Jack felt the same way, but he won't say anything as she eats most of the berries they gathered. Frederick has stopped looking at them all together, only eating berries every now and then. Oh well, more meat for him.

"Mmm…" Chrom mutters through his food. He swallows and then laughs. "It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Finally he takes notice to his sister's reluctance. "… What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass!" Lissa shouts with gusto. She takes another look at the meat and shudders. "… Gods, couldn't you spare us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Jack?" Jack pauses, looks at her, and then goes back to eating. "… Uh, Jack?"

Jack keeps eating. Really, he is still starving.

Lissa sighs and shakes her head at the lack of backup, "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…"

"Just eat it, Lissa," Chrom says, chuckling. "Meat is meat."

" _Since when does meat smell like old boots_?!" Lissa whines. "Wait, I take that back – _boots smell better_!"

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady," Frederick speaks up. He finally looks at the group, purposefully avoiding Jack still munching away. "Even those we don't enjoy."

"Really?" Lissa looks expectantly at the brunet. "Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?"

"Me?" Frederick gives a strained smile and doesn't look her in the eye. "Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I… I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa shouts.

Jack smiles and laughs into his food. It's as if the afternoon didn't happen, and he is fine with that. It is easier not to think about it, and ponder it in the morning. On a full stomach. When he gets a few more answers.

Definitely in the morning.

;;;

 _No! Chrom!_

The female dream voice is what wakes Jack up, not that he was asleep to begin with. His mind raced, reflecting the day. Then he got to the dream… that he doesn't believe was a dream. While he dozed, he could hear the voice. Now, when he is wide awake, the voice is fading. The dream-thing is another matter.

Jack can hear Chrom and Lissa talking, oblivious to the fact that he is awake. He doesn't get up, thinking they must be tending to the fire. That, or a brother-sister bonding moment. It is only when he hears their footsteps leave, accompanied by Lissa shouting "I'm coming too" does he open his eyes. Jack tries not to get anxious as he watches them walk into the forest. When they don't appear after a few minutes, he allows himself to get worried. It is enough to have him sit up and risks facing the wrath of Frederick by waking the knight up.

"Frederick," Jack hisses. The man's eyes snap awake and he glowers up at Jack. "Chrom and Lissa are not here."

"They most likely went to-" Frederick cuts off as a rumbling shakes the ground. The knight sits up straight, causing Jack to fall to the side. The shaking continues and both men get unsteadily to their feet. The Lissa's shriek fills the air as fire starts to rain from what looks like the Earth splitting open. "Come, we must find them!"

"Right behind you!" Jack calls, trying to chase after Frederick. Chasing the knight on unsteady land, _towards the fire_. Jack prays they find the two alive, because this has to be one of the stupidest things he has ever done.

They spot Chrom and Lissa, and rush up to meet them. A figure cloaked in blue dashes into the forest as Frederick and Jack rush up.

"Milord! Milady!" Frederick shouts, gaining their attention. Jack looks down at his watch, eyes widening as a grid appears on a forest map. "Are you hurt?"

"Frederick! Jack!" Lissa shouts, smiling brightly at them.

Jack looks up, and sees zombie-like soldiers illuminated between the trees. Jack feels like throwing up as the ghastly beings groan and twitch, as if ready to kill them in a moment's notice. He finds himself speaking his thoughts, "Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?"

"They're not from Ylisse," Chrom says, readying his sword, "I promise you that."

"No one in injured, then?" Frederick asks, scanning the siblings. He breathes a sigh of relief when they shake their heads. He then sets himself ready for battle. "Thank the gods…"

"Thank the masked man who saved me!" Lissa exclaims, setting herself behind the three men. "If it wasn't for him, I'd be… Hey, where did he go?"

Jack doesn't answer, scanning and memorizing the map. Eight creatures called 'Risen', and all with soldier-like appearances. There are crumbling buildings, though he has no idea what they do. His watch says that they raise defence and attack power, same with a few forest areas.

"We can worry about him later," Frederick says sternly, "AFTER we put these… things… to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

"Right." Chrom mutters. He moves diagonal to Jack, and finally Jack points to the building.

"Hmm? Are those…" Jack trails off.

"Abandoned forts, yes," Frederick answers.

"Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible," Jack muses to himself. His mind turns with plans and strategies. Ways to keep each other alive, because he doesn't want to test the death strategy, ever. "No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle."

Jack watches as the Risen freeze as it is his group's turn in battle. He automatically pairs up Lissa with Frederick. Then he moves the Great Knight down to the south end, and hides them in the trees. He loses sight of them, but keeps track of their sprites on his watch. Then he moves Chrom to the nearest Fort, and then himself to the space beside it. He believes that Frederick can protect himself, prays that the man can protect both himself and Lissa. Jack and Chrom are in position to take the brutes of the north. A sparkling space is near enough that they can be claimed the next turn. Jack finishes their turn by staying on his new space. Then their team freezes.

The Risen closest to Frederick, that Jack assumed was going to aim for Frederick, makes his way up to Jack. The battle sequence takes place in a separate, shadowy forest area. Jack tries to defend as the creature lumbers towards him, but the brute force behind the attack has him losing seven hit points. Jack then retaliates with Thunder, knocking the Risen down to eleven hit points. His watch tells him that his weapon usage level for magic has been ranked at a D.

Then they are back on the field, Chrom casting a worried glance towards Jack, having seen the Risen attack. Then another, southern Risen attacks Jack. This one smacks him with a sword before Jack can register the attack. He grunts and cringes in pain, but manages to throw a Thunder back at him. He can hear Chrom asking if he is okay, but Jack waves off his worry. Jack is down to nine points, a major concern. The good news, Jack leveled up to level four.

The rest of the Risen close in, but do not attack the party members. Then a new sprite appears when their turn commences.

"Captain Chrom!" a woman's gruff voice shouts through the forest. "Wait! I'm coming!"

Jack can see the woman appear in the square next to Frederick, and since the man isn't attacking, the new woman must be an ally. According to the speech bubbles on his watch, the woman is a redhead named Sully.

"… Agh," the woman complains. "I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first?"

Jack smiles at Chrom, both men hearing every word the woman shouts. Jack comments, "I think I like her."

"That's Sully," Chrom chuckles. Both flinch at her next burst of shouting.

"I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your-"

Another sprite appears behind Sully. Jack shows his watch to Chrom, and both watch with interest as the new man, Virion, interrupts Sully.

"Hold, milady!" the long haired man shouts.

"Muh?" Sully startles, looking angrily at the man.

"Life may be long," Virion says in a sweet voice, "but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love."

Jack is sure that if they weren't in the middle of a battle for their lives, Chrom would be laughing. As it is, the blue haired man has a face mixed between horror and amusement, saying out loud, "Sully might just kill him."

"… The hell are you?!" is Sully's only reaction as she stares the man down.

"Ha!" the man laughs and tosses his long hair. "Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are – it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi-"

"Sorry, Ruffles-" Sully cuts the man off, turning her back on him, "- no time for this. Onward!"

"Virion!" the man shouts after her. "… Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!"

Jack wants to know if he can start moving everyone again. As great as this all is, they are in the middle of a battle. His phantom wounds are still extremely painful.

"I'm Sully." The woman responds over her shoulder. "…And I'm a Shepherd."

""Sully"!" Virion repeats suavely. "How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

Sully gets a dark look on her face. She stares hard at the man, a small twitch on her face. "Will I what now?" Then she smiles, teeth bared. "Oh wait, I get it… This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face – that's the punch line."

Virion frowns but doesn't flinch, like Chrom and Jack do on the other end of the forest. "I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a-"

"How's THIS for an answer?!"

Jack gives Virion props; the man doesn't fall when Sully smashes in his stomach with her foot. "OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they… P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose…"

Sully heaves a large sigh, flinging herself on her horse. "Fine… Anything to shut you up. … What? Stop staring at me like that!"

Chrom looks over to Jack as the man returns to making moves on his watch. "You aren't going to…?"

"Yes," Jack replies, teaming Virion up with Sully. He then moves them onto a fort, where a sparkle event happens.

"I snuck in a little extra training," Sully speaks up. "Felt d*** good, too." Her weapon proficiency improved, according to Jack's watch. He doesn't want to know what – or who – was the target dummy in her practise.

Jack moves himself up a space, landing on the other sparkly square in a forest area. His weapon proficiency improves, and he realizes that he knows gets a little more knowledge on how to use his Tome now. Then he kills the sword wielding Risen with little remorse.

Jack moves Frederick and Lissa up to deal with a Risen in the center of the map. He can see the two around the fort and trees. They disappear, but he can see the battle happen on his watch. Frederick, without realizing it, shows Jack just how much of a beast he is by taking out the Risen in one hit. One slash and the creature is gone. It takes Jack a moment to fully comprehend that.

Jack moves Chrom beside him, where the blue haired man then fights one of the sword welding Risen that had damaged Jack originally. As Jack runs beside his new friend, the hand he has trailing along the invisible wall hits empty air. Jack doesn't hesitate at the new revelation, and releases a large blast of Thunder at the creature before it can attack, shouting out a line that comes from the deepest part of his subconscious, "Time to tip the scales!"

The combined power of their attacks has the Risen falling and disappearing, defeated. Chrom cheers and the men share a smile. A slight celebration sound has Jack looking down at his watch. Chrom has leveled up. Jack smiles as he sees the stats boosts scroll cross the screen.

The world freezes as soon as they appear back in the forest. Jack makes sure to keep his watch in reading position, watching in slight worry as an archer Risen goes to attack him. The attack weakens him much more than he cares to share, and Jack's retaliating shot is pitifully weak. He knows that Lissa needs to heal him soon, or else the Risen army may take him out. He doesn't want to test death in this place.

The invisible wall is in place again as an axe wielding Risen attacks Chrom. Jack tries pressing on it, but nothing budges the wall. The purple haired man opens his mouth to shout a warning, but Chrom has already twisted away. The blue haired man is a blur as he spins, kicks off the ground, and then slashes back at the Risen. The creature doesn't fall, but Chrom doesn't gain any damage.

Knowing that it is possible to pass through the wall, Jack can't help but grit his teeth at feeling useless. He comes to the resolve that he will always try to help, no matter if the wall is there or not. Whether it is encouragement or warning, the man will be there to give it. He will not have a death on his hands, especially not Chrom's.

Jack still ignores the hearts above his and Chrom's sprite after every battle they have together.

An enemy Risen lumbers its way up to Frederick. Jack's jaw would drop open if he wasn't frozen watching the scene play out. The Risen's lance bounces off of Frederick's armour, and then the man spears the creature and kills it with his own weapon. Jack doesn't know whether he is happy or not to have such a tank on his team. Better than on the other team, he decides.

A Risen charges up to Sully next. With the added bonus of the fort, the redheaded woman deflects the attack and then spears the creature with her own lance. The creature rips it's self out of the weapon with a horrible squelch, not downed yet.

Jack sighs in relief as it is now their turn. The Risen with a badge on his sprite is closer, but Jack can't seem him in real-time so he thinks that they are good for now. He moves Chrom right beside the archer Risen, so the Blue haired man won't get hurt.

"You're all right!" Jack shouts in support. Chrom slashes at the Risen, and kills it easily. "Nicely done."

"Thanks," Chrom says, flashing him a smile.

Jack keeps himself in the forest area, and diagonally attacks the axe wielding Risen. Vertigo hits as they transport to the endless forest, causing Jack to hunch and groan. When the world stops spinning, he straightens and clenches his teeth through the pain. Jack stiffly raises his left hand, pulling out Thunder with his right. He sends a blast at the Risen, gritting as it sucks the energy out of him. Chrom doesn't say anything, only looking worried. The Risen falls, defeated, and that's all Jack can ask for at the moment.

That, and maybe Lissa's help. He makes sure Sully kills the remaining normal Risen – however normal those things are – and then switches Frederick and Lissa so she can move to heal him.

"It's alright!" Lissa cheers as she raises her staff.

"Thanks," Jack says, feeling most of his pain leave. He straightens and nods his thanks again.

Everyone freezes, and the final Risen lumbers its way to Sully. Jack wants to throw up as he sees for the first time, the horrible looking monster that is the Risen Chief.

It holds a hand axe, flesh and bone grasped tight around the handle. The soulless eyes roll red pupils. Jack doesn't know how Sully stays so calm and cool, Virion looks wide eyed at the monster at least. Then it opens its mouth and groans, the rotting flesh stretching unnaturally around its face. " _Ryaaargh_!"

Sully sits proudly on her horse, glaring the creature down. It throws the axe at her, causing it to blur and slam into her. With the added power of the fort, she only takes minor damage. It is enough for her to grunt and for her horse to stumble back a few steps.

Jack doesn't relax now that it is their turn. He move Sully to the other fort, the one closer to the group of them. He finally sees the two now, but only takes notice to how tough Sully looks and how soft Virion is by comparison. The man wouldn't be surprised if Sully could snap Virion in two, and then go on to maim Jack himself.

Jack has Lissa heal Chrom as a precaution, and then moves the blue haired man to the wooded area by the Chief Risen. Jack forces himself to go to the open spot next to Chrom, in the wide area. If the Chief Risen can reach over two spaces, it makes more sense for another person that can reach the distance to be an open target. The single space reaching people must have some kind of protection. Doesn't mean Jack wants to face the creature… He can see _and smell_ it from the closer position.

The creature does what Jack expects on its turn, attack the purple haired man. Jack grunts at the force of the thrown hand axe, and quickly retaliates with Thunder.

Feeling slightly woozy again, Jack checks the attacks against the creature before he calls Lissa down to help. Virion, being an archer, will actually deal the most damage. Jack calls the pair down, and watches on his screen. Virion notches an arrow, and lets it fly dead center. The arrow stays stuck in the creature, and Sully charges up out of nowhere and stabs the creature back. Virion takes his eyes off his opponent to comment on her amazing deed, leading him to take an axe to the shoulder. The weapons disappear when they return to the field, but Jack still cringes as Virion holds his shoulder.

Now Jack calls Lissa down. The girl heals Jack - leveling herself up in the process - and he is finally pain free. Jack focuses his gaze on the awful creature. As much as he hates to do it, he braces and attacks the creature. Getting set in the endless forest, he pulls out Thunder and fires a strong blast. The creature gurgles out complaints before it fades, making Jack cringe, "Nnh… aaagh…"

The battle is over. The grid disappears from the map, and the group meets up; Sully and Virion going scouting to see if that if all the Risen in the area. A blue haired, blue masked figure appears from the tree line, scanning the faces of the people in the group. Jack honestly doesn't know how he feels about this person. Something in him tugs, as if they are familiar. He doesn't remember seeing this person before though, so it has to be something else.

Frederick looks around and nods calmly, as if the eerie glowing red sky is not their main concern now that the Risen have been defeated. He looks over to the blue masked person, and states out loud, "It seems all the creatures are vanished. This young man took care of the others."

Jack tries to study the new person, but he can't see how Frederick knows the person is a male. The long hair tucked up behind the mask might add to Jack's suspicion of an alternate gender, along with the slim inward figure the person has. It could just be the shadows playing trick on his eyes. This person does have hair as blue as Chrom's, so maybe blue hair is a common trait among men here. The cape is also slightly masculine looking. With only Lissa, and a quick glimpse of Sully before she went off to scout the area, to compare to, Jack is trying not to judge on the cape thing.

Chrom has a cape; this person has a cape... Chrom has blue hair; this person has blue hair… Their sword also looks very familiar. Jack has been trying not to jump to conclusions in this new place, but could Chrom and this person…

Lissa, bless her, decides to break the growing silence with an awkward smile, "Um, I never got to thank you… for before. So… thank you. You were very brave."

If the world didn't have a red tint to it because of the fires still burning, Jack would believe the blonde is blushing.

They might want to focus on getting away from the fires, soon.

"You saved my sister's life," Chrom says, bowing his thanks to the masked figure. "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

Since no one seems worried about the fire, Jack doesn't bring it up.

"You may call me Marth," the masked figure replies.

Jack almost starts choking, attention back on what's going on. He stares hard at the masked figure, his mind screaming _nope_! He knows this isn't Marth, the original Marth. It can't be. Does not compute. Jack's mind absolutely refuses to believe that the ambiguous gendered person in front of him is the prince from a different Fire Emblem. The game Jack played for _hours_ on when he was younger. This couldn't be the man he looked up to for a year of his life… Even though they both have blue hair… and a cape… and an aurora of nobility…

It still doesn't mean it is the same man.

Chrom looks slightly less disbelieving than Jack is, "Marth? After the heroic king of old?" While Jack is still struggling with the whole identity thing, Chrom smiles and comments, "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

Marth shuts him down, "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude." Marth looks around, staring at each person and ending at Chrom. "You have been warned."

Jack resists a sigh as Marth dramatically twirls his cape and stalks off. Drama Queen, much.

"Huh?" Lissa doesn't take the exit any better, staring after the man and shouting, "What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!"

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Jack comments as Marth's figure disappears in the trees' shadows.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere," Frederick remarks. "I wager we'll hear his name again… But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

Just like that, the group starts walking. Jack hangs back, throwing one more look over his shoulder. Marth may be gone… but the purple haired man believes that anyone he meets with a cape will probably be important. This based on Chrom. Jack wants to know who Marth is in daylight. Is he still the mysterious messenger… or someone else?

One problem at a time. Jack remembers that he still doesn't know how he got to Ylisse. He doesn't know if this is a dream, or a reality. What is with the watch on his arm, and the group he has now joined? How is magic real here? Why is he okay strategizing to kill people?

Jack only knows that he has a friend in Chrom. Maybe, when they reach the capital city, he will get his answers. For now, he promises to do whatever he can to help Chrom, and save the blue haired man from the death his dream predicted. If the battles are any predictions, the man's death may happen soon. Since Chrom saved him from walking around aimlessly for the rest of his time here, Jack vows to return the favour.

They leave the smoldering forest behind them, the capital as their next destination.

 _No…_

The feminine voice from his dream will haunt him.

 _Not Chrom…_

Jack swears that he will never let it be Chrom that dies.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All rights belong to their respective owners.**


	2. Chapter 2

_It's amazing what some people can find in the library._

;;;

Chapter Two, Welcome to the Team

"Jack," Chrom starts, falling back to walk with him as dawn rapidly approaches. "If I may ask, how does the bracelet you showed me work?"

It takes Jack a second to realize the man is talking about his watch. "Oh!" Jack pulls up his sleeve and looks helplessly down at the permanent accessory. "… I actually do not know myself. It helps when in battle, though. I am able to see parts of the map on it, to help me figure out a good strategy."

"Ah," Chrom nods and looks away from the screen. If he sees the map on it, he does not comment. Jack lowers his robe's sleeve and Chrom continues. "You do truly have the skill of a master tactician."

"Um," Jack doesn't know how to respond to that. "Thanks?"

"What my brother _means_ ," Lissa calls over her shoulder, "is that somewhere in your skill set is the skill of Fair Fight." She slows down so she is Jack's other side. She smiles brightly at him, and Jack finds himself enthralled as she is the first one to give a real explanation about their previous battles. "Only a master tactician can gain the skill. Normally it is chaos on the battle field, but with Fair Fight each side takes turns moving and fighting. Because of this skill, some people are taught from birth how to become a tactician, and then a grand master."

"You must have been raised as a tactician," Chrom adds. Jack switches his gaze to him. "It is difficult to gain enough battle experience unless you started young."

"That could also be the reason as to why you remember strategies and can use your skill." Jack snaps his head back to Lissa. She looks excited. "If you have been raised to plan and use strategies all of your life, then it is as easy as eating or sleeping. Easier than knowing your own name."

Jack's head reels with all the information, swearing up and down that he has never studied strategy a day in his life. He can be creative, but planning the defeat of others? He cannot even beat his younger brother in chess! "Um… that is very interesting… but I did not even realize I was using a skill to begin with."

"That's what I am saying, Jack!" Lissa grabs his arm and laughs. She shakes him and pays no mind to the startled expression on his face. "You do not remember, so your skill automatically starts at the beginning of each battle."

"Milady," Frederick breaks into their conversation, appearing to take pity on Jack. Chrom hides his laugh behind a smile. "I do believe you are overwhelming him."

"What?" Lissa squawks. Her eyes are wide as she looks down at where she has grasped Jack's arm, and then to meet Jack's brown eyes. She then looks back at Frederick, "He appears to be fine."

Jack pats her hand as the men around him crack smiles. "Thank you for the information, Lissa. I appreciate you explaining this to me."

"It is no problem!" she chirps, letting go of his hand so she can walk with Frederick again. "If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask one of us!"

At Frederick's glare, Jack is sure that the offer is not extended past the siblings. "I will keep that in mind." Jack tells her. "Honestly… I do not know what to ask. My mine draws blank whenever I try to say a question."

"When you do have a question," Chrom says lowly, so only Jack can hear, "do not hesitate."

Jack looks up as Chrom places a hand on his arm. Jack can feel an honest smile pull at his lips as he stares into Chrom's eyes. "Thank you, Chrom. I will be sure to speak my mind with the next question I have."

Chrom laughs and retracts his arm. Jack's smile stays as they keep walking. The first signs of large walls appear in the distance, along with the early morning sun rays. Jack believes that this could be a good day for answers, if he is brave enough to ask the correct questions.

Maybe after a good day's nap.

;;;

"So this is Yisstol," Jack breaths out the words, "capital of Ylisse… I've never seen so many people!"

The town itself seems to be a giant circle, walls protecting the many close-quartered buildings inside. The street they are on is lined with hundreds of people, all moving in-between alleyways and vendor stalls. It is overwhelming to go from a group of three people to this mass populace. Jack does tell the truth; even in the big cities he visits back home never look to have this mass of people here.

Frederick stiffly looks around. He and Chrom lead the way through the streets, towards the large, towering castle in the center of Yisstol. Frederick talks to himself, but loud enough for Jack and Lissa to catch his words, "It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

Good for these people, Jack thinks. Good that his group was brave enough to deal with the dangers.

"Well," Lissa smiles widely and giggles, "that's a relief!"

A commotion stirs further down the path from them. Frederick immediately picks up his pace, the others following the knight.

"Look!" they hear an old man call over the noise. The people around the group stop their movements to look around for the source. "The exalt has come to see us!"

Anything else said is drowned out as the street floods with people all clambering to end path that the group was headed. Chrom lets out a laugh and guides his sister away from the chaos. It helps that Frederick's glare stops anyone from the excited mob from coming near. Jack follows to the side. Chrom helps his sister onto a box so she can see over the mob. Lissa smiles and laughs as the people cheer, presumably the exalt appearing at the end of the road.

Jack turns to Chrom, making sure to try and phrase his question so he doesn't sound ignorant. A lot harder than it should be. "The exalt is your ruler, yes?"

"Yes," Frederick is the one to answer. Jack turns to him, watching the brunet hover near Lissa on the box. "Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Jack asks, curious.

Frederick sort of grunts before he explains, "The exalt is a symbol of peace – Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world." Jack scratches at the purple mark on his right hand, listening intently. "But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

Chrom grunts, gaining Jack's attention as he angrily says, "With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her." Seeing Jack's worried expression, Chrom gives a half smile, "She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

Jack smiles back at his friend, "Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her."

Lissa smiles and takes Frederick's offered hand. She hops down just as everyone from the crowd starts to file away and back to their daily routine. The blonde smiles up at Jack, chirping, "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!"

"Yes," Jack says with a smile, "I imagine she…" then he fully processes what she says. His eyes go wide with shock. "Wait, what? She's your… But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…"

Frederick smiles brightly at Jack's shock. "The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"You said you were "shepherds"!" Jack tries to defend. His is face stricken with distraught. Of all the people to save him… of all the people to try to protect… the assassins that come after royalty…

Chrom pulls him back from the brink with a serious tone, "And so we are… in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep."

"C-Chrom…" Jack stops himself and gives a small bow. "I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!"

Chrom chuckles and walks up to Jack, clapping him on the shoulder. "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities."

Jack takes the man's soft expression and nice smile to mean he isn't mad. When Jack thinks about it, it was never mentioned on their journey. There is a look in Chrom's eyes that Jack can't place, though. So, still trying to wrap his head around how much harder the promise to himself is, Jack tries for a joke. "The prince and princess… That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

"Indeed." Frederick states dryly. He casts a blank look over at the prince and princess. "Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…"

Chrom smiles wider, the strange look gone. He steps closer to Jack, nudging him forwards. "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?"

Jack smiles slightly in return, and looks around at the group. "Am I to presume we were heading there to begin with?"

"That is correct," Frederick answers.

"Then let us not keep your sister waiting," Jack says to them. "I'm sure she must be worried about how you fair."

Lissa smiles wider, grabs his arm and drags him forwards. Jack tries his hardest not to flinch back, and is thankful for the robe. He won't mention to the princess that he has touch aversion, not when she looks so excited.

"You're going to love her," Lissa gushes.

Jack wouldn't go that far. If she is anything like her siblings though, he is sure that the Exalt, Emmeryn, will be one of the loveliest people he has ever met, both in body and soul. She has to be, if her people stop their daily life just to catch a glimpse of her.

;;;

Jack is so in awe about the castle that he realizes a little late that he is lagging behind. He quickens his pace to catch up with the group. It is there that he realizes the beauty of the castle has no comparison to the beauty that is the Exalt.

Jack does not know whether to be jealous or not that Chrom's family is so good looking. Emmeryn has the grace and love of the queen held in her gaze. Her posture tells of pure breeding and well manners, but not high and mighty. Her blonde hair is exactly like Lissa's, beautiful and shining like a star. The women are definitely related. With Chrom, it is in their face and stance. They give off caring like the sun gives off light. Even seeing the man fight, Jack can still see the calm and peace in Chrom's broad shoulders and dreamy blue eyes…

… Jack swears that he doesn't know where that's coming from.

"Chrom! Lissa!" Emmeryn shouts, giving them all a relieved smile. "Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

Chrom waves out a hand, looking softly at his sister. "Well – we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while."

"Wonderful." Emmeryn nods. "And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm." Chrom explains. "But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord," a woman in gold armour makes her way beside Emmeryn and bows. "My pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

Jack blinks in shock. Stories of dragons, and now pegasus knights? Then again, it cannot be harder to believe than his newfound friends being the next-in-line to rule.

"No, Phila," Chrom says softly, but firm. "Your duty was here, with the exalt."

"And besides," Lissa breaks in with a giggle and a smile, "we had plenty of help!"

"Ah," Emmeryn looks over to Jack. He can feel himself freeze as he is pinned with her smile, "you speak of your new companion here?"

"This is Jack," Chrom introduces, smiling widely at his friend. "He fought bravely with us against the brigands."

Jack wants to blush as everyone turns to look at him. He tries to stay cool and smiles nervously back.

"I've decided to make him a Shepherd," Chrom announces.

Emmeryn gives a true, laughing smile, her voice like soft bells. "It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Jack."

"Not at all, milady!" Jack says quickly. He is sure his face is slowly creeping red, not helping him in the situation.

When everyone turns to the exalt, Frederick chooses this moment to speak up. Jack can just feel this is about to take a bad turn. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Jack claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy."

Jack grimaces. He really wants to _thank_ Frederick for throwing him under the bus. Really. By now the purple haired man expects it. Shows how much progress has been made in their relationship.

"Frederick!" Chrom hisses, frowning at the man. Jack looks in slight surprise, thankful someone is sticking up for him.

Emmeryn looks seriously at her brother, "Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?"

"Yes," Chrom answers back just as seriously. Jack is taken aback by just how touched he is at the gesture. "He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me."

Jack doesn't bother bringing up how it wasn't for the people, as much as it was for Chrom. It would ruin the touching moment… and maybe get him killed.

Emmeryn looks past the group to Jack. "Well then, Jack…" He gulps when she smiles brightly. "It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

Jack doesn't know what to say. He gives a slight bow and expresses his appreciation, "Milady."

Emmeryn keeps on smiling as she turns to the brunet knight, "But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…"

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace," Frederick replies. He then turns to the woman in the gold armour. "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord," the white haired woman, Phila, responds. She is as still as a statue, and that's when Jack realizes that her stillness hides her when the attention is not directed to her. No wonder he keeps forgetting that she is here. That and she could be a statue with her emotionless look. "They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

"Chrom," Emmeryn speaks swiftly, "we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course," Chrom says shortly.

Lissa laughs and walks over to Jack, taking his arm and ignoring the man's startled expression. She cutely smiles and says, "I think that's our cue, Jack! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

"As you wish, Lissa," Jack mutters to her. He follows –is dragged – behind her as they scurry out of the central corridor, not bothering to look back.

;;;

Chapter Two: Shepherds

"The training grounds are a few of the other Shepherds' favourite place," Lissa explains sourly as they cross a dirt pit. "Sully, the redhead you met last night, adores this place. It is not my favourite." She immediately cheers as quickens her pace to the building on the other side of the ground. "I love chatting with the others up here." She pushes hard on the door, and Jack flinches when it flies and cracks against the wall. "Here we are! The Shepherd's garrison."

The four other people in the room don't look surprised to see Lissa. The man under heavy armour in the back looks like a statue, but Jack saw him sneeze at their entrance so he knows the man is real. The other man in the building is tall, muscular, and has a lazy look to him. One girl smiles and fidgets at Lissa's loud entrance. She shuffles towards Lissa and the lazy man. The final lady of the room walks briskly towards Jack and Lissa. Lissa doesn't pay attention as everyone stares. She twirls around and smiles brightly at Jack, "Go on, make yourself at home."

Jack hesitantly trails in, not knowing what to say with the sudden attention. He opens his mouth to at least say hi, when the woman with a fancy umbrella marches her way up to them and starts fusing over Lissa.

"Lissa, my treasure!" the woman taps the umbrella in one hand, eyes furious as she strides in front of everyone. "Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!"

"Oh," Lissa smiles, as if she just spotted the woman, "hey, Maribelle!"

""Oh, hey" yourself!" Maribelle scolds, gritting her teeth. Jack resists smiling at how nice it is that the woman was worried about Lissa. "I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!"

… Jack does not know why these people have such a strange way of showing their affection.

"Aw," Lissa coos, "you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! … Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…"

Jack smiles.

"Hey, squirt!" the lazy looking man shouts out to Lissa. His voice is loud and gruff. It is almost normal, compared to the sophisticated people Jack has been travelling with. "Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

The purple haired man really wants to know why all of these people are so strange.

"Oh," Lissa jokes, "so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

Lissa definitely raises a notch in Jack's eyes.

"Ha!" Vaike laughs. Everyone stares. "Never doubt the Vaike! … Wait, was that an insult?"

"Beg your pardon," the other, nervous looking woman speaks up. She has a nice smile, Jack thinks. Her long brown hair looks professionally down, and there is a butterfly clip standing out in her hair, the strangest thing about her outfit. Jack feels ignored as the woman's cheeks tint red and she stares through Lissa, "but when might we see the captain?"

"Poor Sumia," Maribelle tuts, walking over to the brunette. "She's simply been beside herself with concern… Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. … She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

Jack looks at the pretty girl, Sumia, in a new light. He believes he can see where this is going.

"Aw, Sumia," Lissa coos and giggles, "that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

"Worry?" Sumia looks flustered, her cheeks reddening a little more. "Well, I… He's our captain and our prince – of course I'd worry."

"So," Vaike says, being the first new person to turn to Jack, "who's the stranger?"

Lissa laughs loudly and motions to the purple haired man as she introduces him. Jack closes his mouth and smiles. "No one's stranger than you, Vaike… But allow me to introduce Jack. He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made him our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!"

Jack almost ducks his head, but Vaike speaks loudly before he can feel embarrassed, "Oh yeah? Can he do this?" *Buuuuuurp*

Jack smiles, happy that someone isn't afraid to go wild. "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach."" Jack smiles brightly at everyone and nods. "In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

Maribelle sniffs and turns away from the men, "Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with you buffoonery? And you, Jack!" He jumps at the glare he receives. "Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!"

Maribelle turns and stalks back to the side of the room she came from. Jack can't help but stare in shock, not having been reprimanded like that in years.

"Don't take it to heart, Jack," Sumia speaks up. She doesn't smile, but doesn't look like the male bonding bothered her. "Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"Or burns too quickly!" Lissa speaks up, smiling widely. "Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time."

Jack turns when footsteps echo behind him. His mouth stretches widely, and Chrom returns the smile before he looks around at the group gathered.

"Ah!" Sumia cries, smiling. "Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-"

*Slam*

Jack's jaw drops, but Sumia quickly gets to her feet before anyone can bother to ask if she needs help. He still can't believe that she tripped over a piece of paper. No one else seems alarmed, so it must be a regular occurrence.

It does confirm what Jack is thinking about the woman. She is head over heels for Chrom.

"Sumia!" Chrom looks pained staring at her. Jack can't see any of the attraction returned at the moment, but so far Chrom has been very good about keeping his emotions in check. "Are you all right? … Those boots of yours again?"

"No!" Sumia shouts. She flinches and then stumbles over her words. "I mean, yes! I mean…" *Sigh*

Lissa and Vaike chuckle, to poor Sumia's embarrassment. Jack gives her a small smile, but the pink armoured woman only has eyes for Chrom.

"All right," Chrom starts, getting everyone's attention. His solemn look effectively kills the light mood, "listen, everyone: in the morning we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

This gains a few confused nods, but Jack feels like the only one who doesn't know what the place is. He turns to Chrom, expressing his ignorance, "Regna Ferox?"

Sumia answers, a strange, stiff expression on her face, "A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north." Her blush fades now that the embarrassing fall is forgotten. "Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

Chrom takes over, "Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace." Jack wonders if anyone else thinks that Sumia might have just gotten scolded. Chrom does make a good point, though. Help from others while facing this zombie-Risen problem would be welcomed. "Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events… Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us." Chrom pauses and glances at everyone. A small smile graces his lips as he finishes, "Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"

"I volunteer!" Lissa shouts, jumping up in excitement.

"Me too!" Vaike calls out with a whoop. "You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

The man along the far wall speaks up for the first time. Jack has to remind himself that it is not a statue talking, but a real person. The man's voice is little more than a whisper, "I'll go as well." Jack turns his gaze back to Chrom as the man whispers out, "… What? I've been here the whole time!"

"I…" Sumia stutters. Jack looks over to see her eyes are closed. She seems to be extremely nervous, and Jack can't help but feel for her. He's only had a few battles, and he isn't exactly looking forward to doing more. Still, whatever he can do to keep Chrom alive, even if it means another battle in this new land. "I, um…"

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asks patiently. His smile is gone.

Sumia can't seem to look at him, and quickly closes her eyes again, "It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

Jack really looks around at the people. It is obvious that Chrom is a great swordsman, and Lissa has already proven herself a good healer. Vaike has an axe strapped to his back, so he must have some skill with said weapon. Even the statue man in the back has a lance attached to the large armour he's in. Who knows what Maribelle's good at, but she at least had confidence. Sumia… There is nothing about Sumia that screams battle ready. In fact, she looks like a gust wind could blow her over as it is.

Jack subconsciously tries to make himself smaller by shifting away from the group. What does he have to offer? He knows nothing about this world, and what he does seems to only help in battle situations. It's barely been two days, and Jack has no idea whether he is even on Earth or not. He can use a little magic, so what? If he can, there are probably lots of people who can. Jack wonders what he can offer that people like Sumia or Vaike can't. It is not friendship, it is not skills, and it surely can't be smarts. Jack knows that there are a lot of people better than him, so why is he still so willing to keep his promise and stick with Chrom? That is the real question.

"Well," Chrom hums neutrally, "you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn?" Sumia looks hopefully at him. "Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

Sumia looks like she is trying not to smile, blush still tinting her cheeks. "W-well, if you think it wise, Captain."

Chrom smiles, and Jack thinks he sees Sumia swoon. Chrom nods to the woman, gently saying, "Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

Sumia smiles, looking like a puppy with her eager and happy look, "Oh, yes! I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

Chrom smiles and looks to Jack, although a little hesitantly. Jack smiles widely to ease his friend's worry, "I would be glad to join as well."

"Then it's settled," Chrom says, smiling at the people in the room. "Thank you all. Jack, I can show you to your room if Lissa is done your tour."

"How about you take over?" Lissa says, cutely. Jack can see through the cute act, and sees that it works on Chrom. "I've shown him the basics, but I really should go calm down Maribelle."

"Ah." Chrom nods, as if this is a normal thing. "Of course. Come, Jack. If there is anything Lissa didn't cover, I'll be sure to show you."

"Thank you, Chrom," Jack says with a smile and a nod. He turns back to the crowd. "It was nice to meet you all."

Vaike is loud in his goodbye, making up for Sumia's quiet wave. Jack catches a glimpse of her frowning, before the doors close and block the group from view. Jack walks beside his friend, admiring how the sunset casts a large glare across the castle.

"Jack," Chrom starts, casting the purple haired man a look, "from what you've seen, how are you finding the castle?"

It looks as though Chrom is nervous, but Jack can't think of a reason for the man to be. The man in robes smiles brightly, showing his happiness at what he's seen. "I don't believe I have ever seen anything as magnificent. You truly have a wonderful home, Chrom."

Chrom seems to relax at the answer. That is, if he was ever nervous to begin with. "It is." Chrom agrees. "I have not found much time to be in it, as of late. Though, it always feels like home whenever I return."

"That is nice," Jack hums. Truthfully, his home has not felt like home in a long time. Jack shakes off the thoughts, he is not there now. As they walk through the main floor of the castle, Jack finally brings up something he really doesn't want to talk about. "Can I ask you something, Chrom?"

"Uh-oh," Chrom throws a half smile at the other man. "Should I be nervous?"

No turning back now. Jack gulps and avoids his gaze, "When you found me collapsed and without memory, why did you take me in?"

"Well…" Chrom looks forwards, and Jack risks a glance at the blue haired man. He looks to be taking the question seriously. "Because you were collapsed and without memory?"

A part of Jack doesn't appreciate that answer. He keeps his face neutral and voice even when he replies, "That's it? Pity was your reason?"

"Isn't that enough?" Chrom asks, confused.

Jack doesn't want to express his frustration at that question. While the answer should be good enough, he is hoping that Chrom has more sense to not pity every memoryless stranger he meets on the side of the road. As harsh as it is, it will allow Chrom to have a better chance of surviving. "Did you never stop to consider if it was some kind of trap?"

Chrom smiles and snickers, relaxing and slowing as they reach a hallway of doors, "Heh, that's what I have Frederick for."

Jack still does not like the answer, even though it is better to think the man will always have backup. "But why didn't-"

"Jack," Chrom puts a hand on the purple haired man's shoulder, stopping him in front of a door. Jack tenses at the contact, but Chrom doesn't seem to notice and keeps his hand there. The blue haired man's face is serious, "if I see someone hurt or in need, I'm going to help them. That's just who I am, and there's no changing it. Or would you rather I'd left you there, face down in the muck?"

"No," Jack shakes his head, "of course not." Chrom's hand drops and Jack tries not to let his frustration peek through. He can't seem to say the right things. "I'm thankful for what you did, I truly am." He doesn't finish with - _I would die for you -_ because that might be pushing it. Besides, Jack is not one hundred percent sure he would die for someone he met two days ago. Maybe three days, but not two. Jack needs to find a way to return home, or wake up or whatever… but for now he needs to focus on where he is; with a kind, probably naïve, and new best friend. "But it scares me all the same. Chivalry and longevity don't often go hand in hand."

"Ha!" Chrom laughs loudly, a true smile breaking on his face. "I wish I had a gold coin for every time I got this lecture."

Jack resists sighing. The realization settles in; _it isn't going to be easy keeping Chrom alive._ "I can only offer advice, I'm afraid." Jack will do everything in his power to protect Chrom from the fate his dream brings. Again, there is no need to make this conversation even more awkward. "You really should be more careful in the future."

Chrom's teeth grit, his determination shining through as he expresses his passion for what he believes. Jack takes a moment to adjust to the new side of his friend. "I'm sorry, but no. If it happened again today, I'd do the same exact thing…"

"But-"

"Peace, Jack," Chrom relaxes and turns to face the door they are in front of. He sounds tired all of a sudden. Jack then realizes that he must not have been the first person to pressure the topic. "I have heard your counsel, and I know you mean well. But as I said, this is who I am. I can't change that, nor would I want to."

"I…" Jack casts his gaze towards the floor. He needs to let it go, even if he doesn't want to. They just met two days ago. Who is Jack to tell Chrom how to act? A no one. Even if Jack considers Chrom his friend, it is not his place to question the prince of country. "I understand. If that is your decision, then so be it." Jack hesitantly meets the blue haired man's gaze, pleading with his own eyes. "Just do try and be careful, Chrom. For my peace of mind, if not your own?"

Chrom looks softly at Jack, but doesn't smile, "I will. I promise."

Jack nods and then switches his gaze to the door. Chrom takes the initiative and opens the door, revealing a mostly bare, small room. Jack follows his friend in, taking in the room with a calculative look. The bed only looks slightly better than a couch, the desk beside it has a layer of dust, and the dresser is missing a couple drawers. The room has a small window high up, but since it is on the main floor the only thing to be seen is a sliver of the training yard. There is an empty bookshelf, and that is what Jack finds the most appealing about the room. That is what holds his interest until Chrom coughs to draw his attention.

"I realize there is not much," Chrom distinctly looks at the dresser as he says this. "But when we return from Regna Ferox I can help you find some more… complete furniture."

Jack takes another sweep of the wood room, and then smiles brightly at the blue haired man, taking said man off guard. Jack speaks from the heart, "It's perfect."

 _It feels like home._

 _The home I always wanted._

Chrom opens and closes his mouth. Then he smiles slightly back. "Well… I am glad you feel that way…?"

Jack nods, and turns his expression back to the bookshelf. He runs a hand through his hair and grins nervously at Chrom. "I have another question… Would you happen to know where the nearest library lies?"

"Third floor," Chrom replies, smiling brighter. He walks up and clasps Jack's shoulder, "I can show you the way, but I must leave you from there."

"Thank you, Chrom," Jack breathes as he smiles in anticipation.

"It is no issue," Chrom says, leading the way out of the room. "If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

;;;

There are double doors to the library, and Jack is sure Chrom is more amused by the purple haired man's reaction at the room than anything. Jack doesn't even notice as his feet carry him past Chrom, who's holding the door. The robed man is gaping at the sight of the enormous, three story room filled with books. It even has the rolling ladders along the shelves, something Jack has only ever seen in movies. The place is bigger than any law library he's seen. It's also empty.

It is a dream come true.

Chrom laughs, reminding Jack that someone else really is here. Jack whips around, looking guilty. A true expression of happiness is Chrom's face, and he comes up and claps Jack on the shoulder, "I believe I now know where to find you whenever there is free time."

Jack can feel his cheeks start to heat up in embarrassment, "This place is very… I do not know how to express my pleasure at being able to see this. I don't think I've ever… there are so many books… Thank you, Chrom."

"It is my pleasure, Jack," Chrom says, still smiling. "I am afraid I must take leave. I will send someone to fetch you for dinner, if you would not mind waiting here until then."

"No problem," Jack says, staring back at the books. "You would not happen to know what the sections are, would you?"

It is Chrom's turn to look sheepish. "I do not spend much time here, myself… If you would like, I could send for Miriel. She would know the places of the books you want."

"No," Jack shakes his head and takes another unconscious step towards the heart of the library. "It is no trouble for me to look myself. Thank you for the offer."

"Alright." Chrom chuckles and walks backwards to the door. "It is likely that I will not see you until the morning. If you are in need of anything, do not hesitate to hail for someone."

Jack smiles and watches as his friend backs out and grasps the door handle. "Thank you, Chrom. Thank you for everything."

Chrom smiles and nods, shutting the door.

Jack takes a deep breath, and focuses back on the books. The sheer number of them could leave him searching for hours… He cannot think of a better way to spend an afternoon.

;;;

Jack has lost count of how long he has been here as he lays down three books on the table. The history section was one of the first sections he found, down on the bottom floor. It took everything in him to back out and search the rest of the library. Jack finally settled on the second floor, in the combat section. If he is going to be here awhile, he better start learning the battle system. Abilities can be for another day. Geography can be read if he has time; it is always good to know the layout of the lands you travel to. History… That craving can be divulged on a free day. Weapons and Rankings will be good once he knows the battle system and what weapons they have here.

 _Basic Advantages and Disadvantages_ is the book Jack starts with, mainly because it is the smallest. It explains that there is an advantage when going against an opponent with a different class of weapon. That also means there is a disadvantage. It is like a more important match of Rock - Paper - Scissors. Having a sword allows for an advantage against axe wielders. Axes are better used against lance wielders. Lances complete the trio, being better against sword wielders. The book explains durability and reach of weapons help with the advantages, as well as how much skill the owner of the weapons has towards that. The last main point is a warning that archers cause heavy damage to flying units. It is more of a repeated warning than anything. There is something thrown in about magic, but is seems like a promotion to buy _Basic Magic Advantages and Disadvantages._

 _EXP Do's and Don'ts: Remember what it means to Level Up._ Jack has to put it down for a moment. It makes him shudder as it explains that gaining experience means battling. The only way to get better is to battle or train against others. Killing enemy soldiers or bandits is the best way to learn and grow in power. Jack can't agree with that, and swears to come up with a better way to gain experience. He finishes the book with a small hatred towards the author.

 _Your Life Measured in Health Points_ is a thick book that explains, mathematically, how to calculate how a strike from an opponent could leave you weaker. Jack reads it anyways, even though it is useless when he has his watch telling him how much health he, allies, and enemies have. The book says nothing about enemies, making Jack feel a little smug.

Just as he is putting the books away, a deep voice echoes through the room, "Mister Jack?"

Jack yelps, slides the book in place, and almost falls off the ladder in his attempt to get down. He rushes over to the railing on the second floor. Down in the doorway is a man in a black suit and stiff posture. Jack can't help but relate him to picture of butlers he's seen. It is very unnerving.

Realizing the man is still looking at ground floor shelves for him Jack puts up his hand and says, "Up here."

"Mister Jack," the formal looking man repeats, "I am here to bring you to the serving area."

"Alright," Jack calls down. "Just a second."

The purple haired man rushes down the stairs, eager to learn more of the castle yet sad to leave the library. The man in the suit barely lets Jack approach him before he turns to the door, saying, "Follow me."

Jack blinks, and then shrugs and follows. He tries to keep stride with the older looking man, but the tall, finely dressed man walks a very brisk pace.

"My name is Jack," Jack tries to introduce.

"I know," the older man says shortly.

Jack huffs and tries matching pace while keeping track of the corners they take. "What is your name?"

"I am Colton," the man says. He finally sweeps his eyes over Jack. "I am one of the many servants to the Exalt."

"I…" Jack awkwardly frowns and looks to the ground. "I don't know what I am."

Colton gives a sound that sounds a mixture between a sniff and sigh, "It is always good to know which role you hold to your name."

"I do not know about that," Jack mutters quietly.

"It helps differentiate between friend and foe."

Jack gets it now. Colton doesn't trust him because he does not remember anything. Jack's body tenses, and he has to stop from snapping in defense. Jack quietly whispers, "I am not an enemy."

"We shall see," Colton says with obvious distaste.

Jack cannot help but wonder who else distrusts him. The entire staff of the castle must, if their avoidance of him means anything. It now makes sense why they look away as he and Colten walk past. It hurts. He feels truly really lost for the first time since waking up in Ylisse.

;;;

The food is… decent. Better than bear meat, but Jack thinks he'd rather have bear meat if it meant that no one around hates him. Even Frederick was not this bad. No person he met from the barracks was in in the cafeteria-like place getting food. The server glared so had at him, Jack is sure he should have combust into flames. The serving he had been given is smaller than the others in the room, but the purple haired man did not dare complain.

Jack chomps a spoonful of… something as he sits on the corner of his bed. Colten had ditched him in the cafeteria. Jack, not wanting to spend time in the hostile environment, left as soon as he had food. Now, he stares blankly at his food as he chews the grey slosh. It really is gross, but he is starving.

If no one was counting on him, Jack would finish his meal, write a thank you note, and never look back. He promised Chrom he would be there tomorrow, on the trek. He promised his self that he would look after Chrom. As sad as it is, Jack is almost looking forwards to trekking through an unknown land. Anything he can do to get away from the newfound hating.

Makes him wonder how he would have made it if Chrom had not found him.

Jack finishes his meal, placing the used utensils on his desk. He has no idea what to do with them, and figures asking anyone walking by would be just asking to be scoffed at. Jack strips off his heavy robe, stuffing the tome of his deep in an inside pocket as he folds the robe. He pulls open one of the drawers, lightly placing his robe inside the relatively clean wood. Jack unbuckles his sword's sheath, laying it by the desk by his bed. His over shirt comes off next, and then his pants. They are folded and placed with his robe. In his undershirt and underwear are all that's on as he crawls under the covers.

The bed is uncomfortable, and Jack can tell he won't get a good night's rest. He sighs, wishing for a clock or a toothbrush. The only bathroom for the Shepherds is an outhouse, which Lissa made sure to show him as one of the first stops on his tour. Luxuries from his world would be a gift when he gets back, Jack decides. He promises to never go camping again, or pick up a videogame if this is going to happen. He wants to be home. Yet for all the things he misses, home is not one of them. This place feels like the home he misses.

Jack rolls over, trying to fluff the rock-like pillow. He knows going home won't be easy - when is it ever – but is ready to stick it out until his opportunity. He knows it will arrive. Dream or other world or nightmare, he has to believe there is always a way out.

He dreams of the echoing yells of his premonition.

;;;

His robes are clean.

Jack makes sure to check everything. His tome is there along with his sword, which never left his bedside table. Yet, somehow his folded up clothing is clean. His under clothing isn't, but that's because he slept in them. The desk is magical.

… Jack would rather that be the reason then someone snuck in and cleaned his clothing in the few hours he was asleep.

Slipping on his only set of clothing, Jack tightens his belt and makes way to the door. It is barely dawn, but he is sure that leaving in the 'morning' means as soon as possible.

Jack almost hits a woman when he opens the door, and he immediately apologizes, "I am so very sorry! Are you alright? Oh my, I am so, so sorry."

"Do not worry," the woman looks amused by his apologies. Jack can feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He runs a hand through his hair, looking as apologetic as he can. "You committed no foul… though I inquire that you slow when you extricate a door."

"Right," Jack mumbles. "Yes. I won't hurry to open a door any time soon… sorry."

The woman cracks a smile, and Jack finally notices how she is dressed. A large pointed hat, dark robes, and a book under one hand. The woman looks like a witch. "Yes, well I must continue to the dining area. They are serving cakes this morning and I must collect a few before they are gone. You are Jack, are you not?"

Jack blinks, stunned. "Yes."

"My name is Miriel, and I am also a Shepherd." The woman nods her head, and then motions towards the barracks area. "I shall bring you some food, as I have already explained to Chrom that I will catch up. The group is meeting at the north entrance. Please, do go there now."

"Thank you Miriel," Jack says, trying hard not to gap at her politeness to a stranger. "Thank very much. Again, I am very sorry for almost hitting you with the door."

Miriel's eyes twinkle as her red hair falls around her ears. She pushes her glasses up her nose and nods. "It was an unforgettable meeting. I will enjoy talking with you further on our journey."

"I as well," Jack gives her a large smile and finally shuts his door. "I will see you soon, Miriel. And again, thank you and sorry."

With that they split off, neither looking back as they head to their destinations. Jack's head is held high. Not only has he made a new friend, he does not have to get lost finding the Shepherds. It is a good start to the day.

;;;

"Jack," Chrom says, looking mildly surprised. "I am glad to see you so early."

"Well," Jack gives an awkward laugh, "I hoped I didn't keep you waiting. Has no one else arrived?" He runs his fingers through his hair, looking around.

Chrom smiles widely, "Vaike will arrive with Lissa at any moment. I sent him to gather her before our expedition. Frederick, Sully, and Virion are west of the gates, waiting for us to meet with them."

"Oh," Jack smiles. "Glad I made it in time, then."

They match smiles. Chrom glances further behind Jack. The purple haired man turns to see Lissa purposefully not looking at Vaike.

"How is it _my_ fault your staff was not in its place?" Vaike complains, slouching up to the men.

"Maybe it has something to do with your axe being in the staff shelves?" Lissa draws out sarcastically. "Honestly, you might as well keep it with you. That way people would be able to find their items in the armoury."

"It's not my fault," Vaike insists. His eyes brighten upon seeing the two men. "Hey Chrom, Jack! Good ol' morning to ya!"

"Morning, Vaike," Jack says, smiling cheekily back. "Good morning, Lissa."

"Hi you two!" Lissa says with a large smile. "Good morning."

Chrom nods back in response. He then looks seriously at all of them, "Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead."

"W-wait for me!"

Jack turns to see a brunet in thick, green armour running up to them. Seeing as no one flinches, Jack doesn't make a sound. It feels a little too early in the morning to warrant a strong reaction, like with Miriel.

"Stahl?" Chrom asks as the green armoured man stops beside the group.

The man gives a pant, and then he smiles and looks at the group. His voice is soft and kind, "Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?"

"Huh?" Lissa asks, visibly startled. "Vaike was supposed to…" Her lips purse and she turns to Vaike for the first time since their arrival. "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

The blond forces a half smile on his face as he turns to Lissa, "The Vaike never forgets! … I just don't always remember, is all…"

"Ugh…" Lissa groans. Jack has to agree. All of his faith in the blond man is gone. "I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

Jack takes note of the lack of axe on the man's person… but he isn't sure if all their weapons show up unless in a battle. No obvious weapon is on Stahl, and Lissa does not have her staff out. Vaike is getting the benefit of the doubt.

"Hey!" Vaike barks out, pouting like a boy. "That was one time! … Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action!" He finally looks over to the new arrival. "Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

Stahl does not look like the feeling is mutual. He huffs and faces Vaike, his eyes shut as he gives a slight rant. "That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and… Well I can tell you all about it while we march…"

Feeling a little nudge on his left, Jack is forced to turn and face Stahl via invisible wall. In shock, Jack says the words his mind has been itching to ask, "Your name is Stahl, right?"

"Oh," Chrom exclaims, smiling slightly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Jack. This is Stahl, one of our finest."

A faint blush rises on Stahl as he turns to Jack. The brunet smiles widely, greeting him, "Hello, Jack. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

"Ah, yes," Jack nods. He now understands why the redhead he met looked like a witch. "I believe she was the one to point me in the correct direction this morning."

"Chrom!" Everyone turns at the shout. A redheaded woman rides up to them on a horse. Her expression is irritated. That is what clicks in Jack's brain, reminding him that her name is Sully. "We have spotted Risen approaching the west gate. They're not slowing in their approach either."

"Alright," Chrom nods, his face turning serious. He turns to the gathered group. "We must make haste. Cut the Risen off before they can reach the gate. We shall meet with the convoy and continue to Regna Ferox once we have cleared a path."

Everyone nods and then takes off towards the area Sully appeared from. Jack wonders if the Risen Chrom and Sully mentioned are the zombie creatures that battled against on the route to Ylisse. It would make sense, since that was what his watch read before. But how would Chrom know to call them the name when they never knew what they were the day before?

Jack chooses to stay quiet. Stopping the Risen creatures is a more important goal than gathering information at the moment.

;;;

"Gods," Chrom mutters. Jack keeps an eye on the map appearing on his watch. The purple haired man memorizes the squares and spaces with enemies. There are thirteen of Risen on the field, and eight Shepherds. Jack barely pays attention to his friend as he tries to come up with a good strategy, "have the Risen spread this far?"

"'Risen'?" Jack mutters to himself, scanning the field and then the grid.

Frederick is the one to answer, "We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one."

If he was paying attention, Jack would have asked who the council is.

"Everyone," Chrom yells to his allies, "remember what we're up against!"

"Mya ha!" Vaike laughs loudly. "They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their…" Jack looks up at the long pause. "Wait… My axe. There's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

"Vaike," Chrom grounds out, "this is no time for jokes…"

"I'm serious!" Vaike exclaims. "It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere…"

"Keep to the rear, then!" Chrom snaps. He turns to the spread out opposition just in time for Jack's limbs to freeze. "The battle is nigh!"

Jack relaxes as it automatically lets his group go first. Before he can make a move, however, Frederick glares at the group and shouts at them, "All right, listen up… Especially those of you who BROUGHT weapons! All weapons have strengths and weaknesses to bear in mind. Lances have an advantage over swords, for example, while swords best axes. We'll want to work this into our strategy whenever possible."

If the situation was not so tense, Jack would snort. He is glad he looked the weapon system up the night before. Frederick's explanation was not satisfactory, though it was funny at Vaike's expense.

The purple haired man watches as everyone around him appears to freeze. Even the breeze carrying the smell of rotten flesh slows. Jack checks down at his watch. His turn.

Automatically, Jack pairs up Frederick and Lissa. Once the young woman hops on the back of the strongest member's horse, Jack moves them to battle a sword wielding Risen on the left side of the field. Frederick charges his horse forwards. Jack looks at his watch to see the battle, while the three in said battle stand frozen on the field. Frederick lets Lissa slide off before he attacks the opponent. Jack looks on in awe as one slash from Frederick's axe down's the Risen.

He can't doubt pairing Lissa with the man as he is the strongest and she has no way to defend herself.

Virion is paired with Sully next. Jack moves the pair to the forested area on the left, in front of Frederick and Lissa. Sully doesn't let Virion on her horse, making the archer have to rush after her. They may not be able to hit either of the two nearby Risen, but they are now protected in the forest.

Vaike is next. Jack puts the weaponless man on the left side of the field, hiding him in the woods behind them. No Risen could reach him from that far back, and the woods add for more protection.

Jack wipes the sweat starting to form on his head. These people's lives are in his hands. With Lissa and Vaike out of the way, it's time for him to start on the right side of the field with Chrom and Stahl.

Jack sends Chrom down the center of the path, but keeps him from attacking the Risen on the right side. If all goes as plan, both Risen guarding the bridge up ahead will leave their ruined forts and try to attack the blue haired man.

Jack moves himself beside Chrom and diagonal to the Risen on the right side. Warped to the long stretch of field, Jack attacks the Risen with his magic. Thunder slams into the Risen, and because his attack came from a diagonal space, the axe wielding Risen could not retaliate.

What startles Jack is when Chrom rushes past him and slashes the Risen. Jack shouts out his thanks, and then they are back on the field with the rest of the Shepherds. The Risen has four bars left of his health. With only Stahl left to move, Jack has the man ride his horse in front of the Risen, beside the purple haired man. Jack is worried about the new sword being wielder out in the open, but if Stahl is considered one of the Shepherds' best, the Jack will have to trust he knows how to defend.

Jack is a little surprised when he warps to the long stretch of land with Stahl. He shakes it off to call a word of encouragement. It doesn't appear that Stahl needed it, as the horse riding sword's man cuts down the Risen with ease.

Back on the field, Jack freezes in place. He waits with apprehension as the Risen now take their turn. The downside to his 'Fair Fight skill' takes effect. He is helpless to do anything to help those on the left of the map, and Stahl seems to be in the sights of Risen on the right.

He is thankful when none of those Risen across the bridge decide to move.

The first Risen to attack was one originally out of reach on the left side. It moves from its cover in the trees to an open spot beside Sully and Virion. Jack keeps his eyes glued to his watch. Sully grunts when the creature's lance hit her, but then she retaliates with a lance attack of her own. When Sully finishes her blow, Virion fires his bow and knocks the Risen down to a measly seven hit points.

Jack's watch's screen transforms back into the map grid after the battle. He manages to see small hearts appear over the two fighters just as the Risen Jack had been worried about lumbers his way over to Stahl.

An invisible wall separates Jack from Stahl and the lance wielding Risen on the other plane. Stahl takes a hard hit, and his horse stumbles back. Jack cringes, but Stahl just as quickly retaliates with his sword. The poor match up ends, and another lance using Risen lumbers forwards from a crumpling shelter.

This Risen stabs hard at Chrom. The blue haired man grunts, and then swipes his sword at the retreating Risen. Jack runs his right hand along the invisible wall, but nothing lets him through. Chrom is down to thirteen hit points. Jack starts to get worried.

A little blip on his screen reads that Chrom's weapon rank is now D. It still does nothing to comfort Jack.

A Risen holding an axe leaves his spot on the nearby bridge, and goes to attack Chrom. Jack presses a hand hard against the wall, sucking a deep breath. The axe flies by, a miss. Chrom rushes forwards, slashing at the opponent. Jack follows suit, and stumbles when the wall suddenly disappears. Jack plants his feet and pulls out Thunder. The Risen lets out an awful groan at being electrocuted, and it is left with one health point.

With no spots open to hit the sword users, the remaining lance Risen leaves the bridge and stands in front of Jack. Jack has to hold back choking at the smell now that the creature is directly in front of him.

On the other plane, the Risen lumbers forwards and jerks out his lance. Jack flinches back, and time seems to slow down. Jack's eyes move wildly, watching the iron lance now moving half the speed. Carefully, Jack hops back and out of reach. Time returns to normal, and the lance attack is a miss.

Jack breathes a sigh, and then sticks his left hand out and casts Thunder. The Risen gurgles, its hollow eyes seeming to brighten at the electricity. So focused on his opponent, Jack does not notice Chrom slashing the Risen until the swordsman knocks the Risen down for a moment.

"Thanks," Jack mutters. Chrom nods and they are back on the regular field. The Risen still has two hit points left, but nothing that would cause a problem them. Jack is more worried about getting Chrom healed.

The Risen's turn ends, but suddenly all of Jack's team is able to move. The purple haired man is a bit surprised when his watch doesn't allow him to move anyone. The surprise quickly grows when he sees a new sprite appear on the field, and a textbox appearing.

"Splendid!" Jack hears the word as he reads it. The man turns, and then scoffs in a sense of happiness and disbelief. A woman in a dark cape and a pointed hat has appeared from the path they are guarding. It's the woman he almost ran into earlier, Miriel. "It seems I've caught up. Now to extirpate these brutes…" She seems surprised as she bends down and picks something off the ground. Chrom and Stahl look from Jack to her, the blue haired man stifling a chuckle. "Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is… Perhaps someone mislaid it?" Stahl now appears to be hiding a laugh as well. "I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among Shepherd. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"

"Vaike will not easily avoid her," Chrom says with a glint in his eye.

"I'd pity him if he didn't make me miss breakfast," Stahl gives a serene smile. "I guess this would be his just desert then?"

Jack cracks a smile at the joke just as his team members seem to freeze. The purple haired man reads a quick tutorial on trading items on his watch. It's as simple as placing two people beside each other.

Jack uses his watch to his advantage. He measures the furthest distance Vaike and Miriel can travel, and moves them side by side. Miriel is a space away from the lance wielding Risen that attacked Sully, and Vaike is right beside Frederick and Lissa. Jack is able to have Miriel give Vaike the axe, and then have her attack the lance Risen. She uses a tomb called Fire, and the damage caused is more than Jack has ever done in one hit.

Then, Miriel and Vaike have a conversation. Jack looks away from his watch to see it all play out a few map squares away.

"Whoa!" Vaike shouts, swinging his freshly acquired weapon. "My axe!"

Miriel sniffs and pushes up her glasses. "I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know."

Jack gives a low whistle at that.

"Thanks, Miriel!" Vaike shouts. At her glare, he awkwardly adds, "… Er, for the axe, anyway."

Miriel glares. "Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands… permanently."

Jack chuckles and goes back to his watch. His priority it to finish off the weaker Risen and have Chrom and Stahl heal. They may have to wait a turn, only if not all the immediate opponents can be taken care of.

;;;

Jack thanks every higher power for Lissa being a competent healer.

The plan of attack has the group take out all Risen that cross the bridge. They don't take much damage as they work to surround the bridge, the only path for the Risen to cross the water in the middle of the map. Even with a dress, Lissa keeps up and heals those that fall behind while Chrom and Jack take lead. Vaike and Miriel flank them. Virion and Sully return from one tree line, with Frederick and Stahl coming from the other.

Then they cross the bridge.

All the Risen swarm towards them, except for the largest Risen in the back of the pack. Sully and Virion deal with two – one right after another – while Stahl tries to defend Miriel from the hoard aiming for her. Frederick slashes and hacks his way to the front with ease. Chrom and Jack are side by side, destroying the Risen that come at them with a mixture of sword slashing and electric bursts.

Lissa runs around behind them all, healing everyone. She looks terrified, but doesn't panic. When Miriel takes a hit aimed for the young blonde, Lissa just quickly heals the mage, throws a 'thanks', and then hurries over to heal her brother.

Jack spends his time moving his new friends around, taking a deep breath every now and then when the world pauses. It pauses less and less, and his mind goes into overdrive trying to keep up with the attacks thrown their way when it's the enemies' turn.

Then, the only enemy left is the Risen Chief.

Jack pants, trying to catch his breath as he looks at the few options he has. Lissa needs to heal Chrom and Virion before he can even think about throwing them into another battle. Sully is too far away, standing lookout by the bridge with Stahl.

Miriel is the closest to the Risen Chief. She goes first, unleashing her magic at the creature a space away.

Frederick goes next, standing in front of Miriel to stab the Risen Chief with his lance. Twenty-two points of damage. It's the most the man's dealt today. Jack gives a relieved sigh when Frederick dodges the retaliating attack.

And now, his turn.

Jack stands diagonal to the Risen Chief. The smell is awful. There is a hole in the creature where Frederick stabbed it. The wind blows its cape, and Jack can see yellow lights staring into him as it groans and growls. Jack flicks Thunder open, the pages fluttering through the air. He feels the power build up, travelling through him.

Left hand out.

Thunder hits.

The Risen Chief falls to his back, withering on the ground before disappearing altogether.

The map grid on his watch fades away.

"Finally," Chrom huffs, walking up to them, "and good riddance!"

Jack smiles tiredly at the group that he fought beside. He counts them all; just to be sure everyone is there. Just to be sure he did his job properly.

"But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad..." Chrom mutters out loud.

"Then no path is safe," Frederick finishes. "We'll need to stay wary."

Chrom nods. He faces the rest of the group with a grim expression. "Our march to Regna Ferox begins now. With the path clear, we walk 'till nightfall and the convoys will follow."

The group starts walking, but Jack hangs back with Lissa. The younger woman huffs, muttering, "I was hoping to catch a ride on the convoys."

Jack laughs, and she gives him a look. "Don't worry Lissa," he says sounds sympathetic as he walks with her. "I'm sure Fredrick would allow you a seat on the back of his horse."

Lissa elbows him and strides faster towards the group. "Magic doesn't heal sore calves, and I won't heal your sore feet."

"Hey, Lissa," Jack says, still chuckling. "Thank you, for all the healing you did last battle."

Lissa's smile is genuine. "No problem. I-"

"I would suggest you hurry up," Frederick says, slowing down to walk beside them. Lissa and Jack look up to see the group half a dozen steps ahead of them. "Milady, would you rather wish to ride with me than walk?"

Jack covers his smile with his hand. Lissa glares at him. "No thank you, Frederick," she tells the knight. She hikes up her dress and marches forwards.

"Wait up," Jack laughs, following after the princess. The last battle is almost forgotten.

Almost.

;;;

"Is there anything in the library you recommend?" Jack asks earnestly.

"I will design you a list of books on strategy that I found engaging," Miriel says in thought. "For your amnesia, I suggest books towards the rear of the eastern, first floor section. Those may be able to assist you. If you really insist on scouring the library, the fantasy section has choices for main characters with memory loss and how they regained their locked-away memories."

"Thank you, Miriel," Jack says in relief. "The library was so large; I had no idea where to start."

The mage nods. "It is one of the grandest in Ylisse. Most could not name a fifth of the books inside." She looks at him with a small smile and a glint in her eyes. "I can recall the names of more than half."

"That's amazing," Jack smiles widely. "What's your favourite section to read from?"

Chrom glances over his shoulder, and smiles at the sight of the Shepherds getting along.

;;;

"Thank you for all the help, Sully," Jack gushes.

"I already told you, it's no big deal," Sully rolls her eyes and pats a hand on his back. Jack almost goes flying. "First time setting up camp is always the hardest. Just don't go expecting me to help set up your tent again!"

"Don't worry," Jack laughs, rubbing his shoulder. "I'll get it for sure next time. Do you need any help with yours?"

"Nah, I've done this loads of time," Sully waves him off. "Try the rations tent! They always need help for dinner!"

"Sure thing," Jack says softly. Sully's already gone off to pitch her tent. Jack looks around the area. "Now which one's the rations tent?"

;;;

"Can you grab me a hand full of rhubarb, please Jack?" Sumia asks sweetly.

Jack, red faced from running around and doing the heavy lifting for her and the cooks, nods and vows to himself to _never_ volunteer for dinner duty again. "Sure, Sumia."

"Thanks, Jack."

;;;

"Hey, Virion," Jack calls on his way to the tent area. "Dinner's ready."

"Ah, thank you, Jack," Virion says, lowering the bow. "Just finishing up some late practice. I shall be there in but a moment."

"Alright, see you," Jack says. He smiles and shakes his head. Virion has just hit the bullseye twice in a row from what he's seen. He isn't sure if the man's actually practising or just showing off.

By the two swooning kitchen hands watching him, Jack's going to go with both.

;;;

"Chrom? Frederick?" Jack calls into the tent with a light on.

"Yes, Jack?" Chrom asks, pulling the tent curtain aside.

"Dinner is ready," Jack tells them. "Everyone else has been told and is on their way."

"Thank you, Jack," Chrom says with a wide smile. Jack smiles back. "Come, sit with me tonight. I want to get in a few stories before the others try to hog you."

Jack laughs, but stops when Chrom gives him an expectant look. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Very," Chrom nods in fake solemnness. "Vaike has already laid claim to Virion. Expect to be told many heroic claims in the coming nights."

Jack gapes the entire way to the rations tent. Chrom wisely doesn't tell him that there is a bet which goes around the Shepherds every time someone new arrives: Who can impress the new recruit the most?

Jack doesn't remember ever laughing as much as he does that first night with Chrom and Sully fighting to tell him stories.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Big thanks to A Starry Skye, aem, Guest, and Hellfire000 for reviewing! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I appreciate your thoughts on last chapter! Thanks again!**

 **For those wondering, the story follows the script of the game quite closely for a reason. Spoilers if I say anything now, though.**

 **Happy December**


End file.
